America
by Alphonse-girl
Summary: The two Elric brothers travel to America to research a way to destroy their side of the Gate in Germany. What do they find other than research? Love? Tragedy? Or maybe nothing of the sorts.  rated T for later chapters. EdXOC AlXOC. R&R!
1. America

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the Characters!!

Alphonse Elric quietly watched land come in view from his position at the rail of the ship. He listened to the lapping of the waves hit the metal sides and wondered what life in America would bring for him and his older brother Edward.

They had to find a way to destroy The Gate on their side of the universe while in another world General Roy Mustang was destroying his side of The Gate. The Gate, a portal between the world of Alchemy and the world of Weapons and Mortal War, Alphonse and Edward have lived in both worlds but only one would ever be their home.

It had been approximately a month and half ago that Edward suggested they go to America to try and find a way to destroy their side of the Alchemic Gate.

So here they were, a month and half later, watching the shorelines of America getting closer and closer on the horizon.

Pale green and staggering, Edward made it to the rail just in time to bail his lunch over board. Alphonse handed him a cloth to wipe his mouth then turned back to the approaching land.

"I _hate_ ships…" Ed mumbled glaring at the sea beneath them.

"You'll feel better as soon as we get our feet on solid ground, brother."

"Yeah, but we're not even _close_-" Ed stopped in mid-sentence as Alphonse pointed his eyesight over to the strip of land.

"Land! Al, look, it's land! Yes, we're saved!"

"Yes, brother, land." Al laughed as his brother yelled excitedly.

**A little later…**

As soon as the ship boarded and each passenger had gathered their own luggage, they walked off the ship. Well, in Ed's case, stumbled.

Ed had to sit down almost as soon as their feet hit the pavement. Al grabbed his arm and led him to a bench so he could rest for a minute.

"How can you not be even a little dizzy? We were on that ship forever…"

Al set the suitcases down at the end of the bench and sat beside his brother.

"I don't know, and that wasn't forever, brother, you're just impatient-"

"I am not impatient!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Uh…excuse me?" a lady's voice asked as they attempted to stare each other down.

Al looked up first, followed by Ed, "What can I help you with?" Al asked politely.

The red headed women smiled kindly and responded, "I was wondering if you knew where the Pink Café is?"

Ed shook his head, "No, sorry, we just got here."

"Oh, well, thank you, anyhow." Her smile dipping a little before walking on by.

"Are you feeling better?" Al asked standing.

"Yeah, I think I can walk straight now. So where's the address of our apartment?" Ed asked getting to his feet as well.

"Hmmmm, oh, right here!" Al said digging out of a pocket in his jacket.

"Okay, Encore St. 1504, this should be easy enough!"

**Three hours later…**

"How many streets _are _there in New York City?!" Ed cried, giving up.

"Uh, well the map said we should have taken a left back there…"

"There, where? Al, we're lost. We're never going to find it!"

"Okay, let's just try turning here…"

"Al, that's not it! The map says it's over there,"

"No, I'm sure it's this way."

"How would _you _know that?"

"Well-" WHAM, CRASH! Groceries spilled all over the sidewalk surrounding a disheveled girl sitting on the concrete.

Her shirt and hand covered in spaghetti sauce caused by a broken jar stood out colorfully against her white clothing.

The brother just stood there for a second in front of the girl in total silence, as if they couldn't believe they had just ran into her.

Her lips quickly grew into a grin which turned into a full laughter as she sat sprawled on the ground.

Al reached down and helped her up, while apologizing, as Ed tried to gather most the groceries.

"I'm so sorry, is there anything we can pay for or help with?" Al asked her as her laughter quieted down a bit.

"No, it was my fault entirely. I didn't mean to plow into you," all of a sudden she burst out laughing again while wiping her hand off on her already ruined shirt.

"Can we replace these groceries for you at least?" Ed asked her holding up the sack.

"Nah, it's all right but thank you. It probably would have spoiled anyway. You two look lost, can I help you find somewhere?" She asked brushing her light brown hair from her green blue eyes.

"Yes, actually, we're trying to find, Encore St. 1504."

"Really? Well, I was headed there anyway, so I'll just show you the way. Uh, you two wouldn't mind if I stopped into a shop really fast would you?"

"No, not at all. Oh, I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older broth Edward."

"I'm Jessica Dawn, nice to meet you. Here let me take that," she said taking the bag of ruined groceries from Ed, "I'll take you guys to Encore St. but I need to step in this store right there, for a minute, then we can be on our way. Sound good?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

She disappeared into the shop next to her and appeared moments later, wearing a new blouse and rid of the groceries.

"Thanks for waiting! Kay, now we need to go this way," she directed turning back the way they had originally come.

"See, brother, I told you, it was this way!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

For a moment the brothers had forgotten that they had another party member with them, but one of her amused looks made them remember.

"Sorry, Ms. Dawn,"

At this Jessica burst out laughing as once before and said, "You're welcome to call me Jessica or Jesse or whatever you like. So, what are you two doing in New York City?"

"We're here for research."

"Really? That's interesting. If I may ask what are you researching?"

"Scientific matters on chemical unbalances and other stuff."

"Turn right here. First day here?"

"Yeah,"

"Kay, we're here!" She said stopping in front of a tall apartment building with old architecture decorating it.

The brothers exchanged approving looks before walking in behind Jess.

She led them up the stairs as their luggage dragged after them. Al watched her walk up each step with a small smile on his face. Ed, on the other hand, kept her busy in conversation about New York.

"So, are there any universities close by? Or any jobs, we could take up?"

"Yeah, there's a few universities but there kind of spread out. And if you wanted a job teaching science or anything, you might look up the local high schools. I heard on the news last night that they're running short of staff lately."

"Any libraries-"

"Edward-May I call you, Edward?"

"Ed, actually."

"Well, then, Ed I'll tell you what. I'll leave you my number and you two can call if you need someone to show you around. Oh, and never buy a map at the docks again."

"Uh, why?"

"Was a scrawny dark haired elderly man selling them from his booth?"

"Yeah…."

"He's a joking old hoot. Kind but three forth's of him are practical jokes. Glen is what we call him. Great man, he's got lots of stories, but never ever buy anything he try's to sell you."

"This is a fake map!"

Al listened to her full laugh, as they stopped in front of a door with the number, 1504 in silver on the dark brown door.

"Key?"

"Oh, uh, it's around here somewhere!"

"I'm just kidding! Here's your key, and papers. Hope you like it!" She giggled then handed Al the keys with the paperwork.

She began to walk away, when Al said, "Uh, wait! Your number?"

Jess turned and smiled, "Oops, forgot!"

"Hold on!" Ed burst out staring at the girl.

They both turned and raised an eyebrow at the amber eyed man.

"Yes?"

"You _work _here?!"

"No, my friend owns the building and he was going to show you around here and give you, your keys and stuff. But he couldn't make it, his wife went into labor a couple of hours ago. So he asked me to do it." She explained while writing her phone number down.

"Oooohhhhhh," Ed sighed, worried that Jess might be the daughter of Glen.

She looked up and said, "Well, I have to go, so, see ya'll later!"

Al let his eyes follow after her as Ed ripped the key from his hand.

"Ready, Al? Hey, Alphonse!"

The younger brother seemed to snap out of it and nodded.

"Ready, brother!"

Ed unlocked the door, paused for a minute before turning the door knob, then he thrust it open and walked into the apartment.

"Wow, this isn't bad at all…."

"Al! Did you not trust me when I said it would be nice?!"

"No, brother, I trust you, I just don't trust your _friends."_

The brothers smiled and looked over their new home.


	2. The Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

A couple weeks later, Al sat at the window of his small room of their apartment, staring out at the vacant street below. His thoughts wondered silently through him as the night droned on quietly.

Every now and then muffled sounds and mutterings were heard from the room next-door, as his brother slept fitfully just like every other night. Al's eyes never flickered toward the wall in worry; he knew it would be useless to wake his brother.

They both would live with nightmares for the rest of their lives, whether they occurred while they slept or while they were awake. Memories will continue to haunt them, good or bad.

The night-lights of New York City lit up the sky dimly, fogging the sight of the winking stars overhead and a tune whispered its way down the damp streets dancing into the soft breeze at the rooftops.

"Al? What are you doing up? Go to sleep…" Ed said after seeing him while walking past the open door.

Al jumped at the sudden surprise of a voice.

"What?! Oh, yeah, all right, brother…" He muttered but made no move toward his untouched bed.

"Come on, Al, you barley ever sleep or eat for that matter! Go to bed!" Ed grumbled rubbing his eyes wearily.

"All right, brother," Al mumbled and turned away from the window with a light sigh.

Ed stood there for a few more moments then said, "Do you smell anything?"

Al who had just sprawled out on the bed in a bored manner replied, "Yeah, a little….like burning paper…"

The two stared at each other for a moment before realizing the smell was getting stronger.

"Fire…" Ed said to himself then searched every place in the small apartment for the source of the fire.

"Brother, I think it's the floor below us!" Al exclaimed seeing smoke leaking in from the vents.

Completely forgetting the only thing he wore was boxers, Ed sped out of the apartment followed by Al.

As they stormed down the stairs, the smoke got heavier and heavier until it was like a huge black wall surrounding them.

Finally as they reached the hall ways of the fire ridden floor, screams pierced the smoky air behind one door.

Al's hand found a fire alarm on the wall then he and his brother tried opening the door which shook as a victim pounded on it from the other side.

"Step back! We coming in!" Ed yelled choking on smoke.

The pounding ceased and the brothers rushed at the door with all their strength.

The door burst open after the third try, and they landed face down on the floor beneath them.

A girl as young as they were, backed toward them with horrible fear masking her face.

The flames extended their tongues in hope that one of the three would become their meal to satisfy their hunger, but Ed grabbed the girl made his way to the stair well as his brother remained inside searching for others.

"Hey! Anybody down here? Hey!" Al yelled and continued to breathe in the awful smoke until he was sure no one remained on that floor.

Fire slithered closer and closer to him, blocking his only way to safety through the stair well.

Desperately trying to keep himself calm he entered the farthest room down the hall that hadn't been totally engulfed in flames as the others had. He made his way through flaming debris until he got to the wide window on the other side of what should have been the living room.

He shoved his foot hard at the glass causing pieces of it jab into his skin. He continued to kick and punch at the glass until the hole he had made was big enough to climb through.

Down on the street in a crowd Ed, waited anxiously for his brother to burst through the front door at any second.

Firemen shoved their way into the crowd asking all there, if anyone was still in the building. Men cursing and women crying along with children, assured the brave men than no one lay behind in the wicked flames.

Ed couldn't take it anymore.

Foot raised, ready to sprint into the beautiful building to find his brother; a man shouted from somewhere in the crowd, "Hey, who's that on the window seal up there?"

Ed's amber eyes lifted up to where many people were now pointing.

Al gave a little wave from his post as he held on desperately to the window panes.

"Eep! Man, it's a long way down there…" Al cried as the fire came closer than comfort.

The firemen lifted a ladder to him that he gladly welcomed.

Coughing as he made his way down, Al finally made it to the ground as the fire was extinguished.

Ed walked up to him looking quite odd, covered in soot and in nothing but singed boxers.

"You look funny, brother," Al coughed with a smile.

"Yeah, well you looked funny than me, stranded up on a window…I didn't think you tried seek _that_ much attention!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who _seeks _any kind of attention!"

"Then what was that? Huh?"

"A desperate escape, that's what!"

"Hey, easy now boys-" a fireman that looked as old as wisdom and tales, told them.

"Uh, sir, is everybody all right? Anybody hurt?"

"Nope, thanks to who ever pulled the fire alarm. You, boys all right? Son, do you want me to go fetch you something to wear?" the man asked looking Ed up and down.

"Oh, uh-"

"Mr. Hillings! What happened? Is everybody all right?" Jess, the girl Ed and Al had met weeks before, appeared with the girl Ed had drug from the burning room.

"You two! You saved my life…" the girl beside Jess whispered then without any warning gave Ed an enormous hug.

"Well, Miss Dawn, I'm afraid a small fire was started, probably by an unattended lamp-"

"Oh, good, here's Tomas! I'll let you talk to him…" Jess said catching sight of her solemn friend who stared pitifully at his destroyed building and business.

Ed in the mean time, was not sure what to do. He was standing in the middle of a street wearing nothing but his underwear with a really pretty girl latched on to him.

Al just laughed between coughs at his confused face.

"Hey, Al, Ed, you probably need somewhere to stay tonight…Shea, too….well, ya'll can bunk at my place. And I'm sure I can find something for you to wear, Ed." Jess said as if they had all known each other for years.

"Okay," Al whispered with a sore throat then stumbled on his feet for a moment, as the world seemed to turn this way and that before him.

The brothers still on their feet slipped out of conscious.

**Sorry, I havn't updated. I've been out of town. Okay, this chapter sucked but, I'm trying here. **

**Review! **

**I hope ya'll like the next ch. If ya didn't like this one!**


	3. Milk and Needles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the store Gordmans.**

**Sorry about the last chapter, I was half asleep when I wrote it. Hope this one is a little better. **

Ed opened his eyes and regretted it, as light blinded him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, feeling as if he'd been run over by a stampede.

When his eyes focused in on the white sanitary room did he realize where he was. Knowing what would come if anyone found him up, he quickly got out of the hospital bed in a mad rush to find Al and skedaddle.

"Oh, good you're up!" Jess said cheerfully, coming in.

"Ssssshhhhhh! If they find out I'm awake they'll…." Ed trailed off frantically.

"They'll do what?" she asked, curious.

"Give me shots and worse, milk!" he cried darting around the room.

Jess, laughing to tears, pulled out a set of clothes from a drawer in a desk.

Ed took the clothes from her and pulled close the curtains around his bed.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked her behind the curtains.

"Gas leak," she said simply whipping her eyes.

"Caused the fire?" he guessed when she didn't say more.

"Yeah, and got mixed into the smoke, so whoever breathed a lot of it passed out. You, Al, and Shae where the first ones but only by minutes. Just about ten other people collapsed."

"So…"

"So the gas wasn't toxic enough for you to have to stay here the rest of the day. Al and Shae are back at my place. You three can stay there for a while if ya want." She stated and looked out the rooms window.

"Al, all right?" he asked tugging a shirt over his head.

"Yeah, a few stitches on his shin and he sounds like a toad but other than that he's great."

Ed pulled the curtains back dressed in the jeans and a white T-shirt, Jess had given him.

"They fit?"

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

**Meanwhile At Jess's Apartment…**

Al ate slowly at the ice cream in front of him.

He studied the apartment as he did so.

Bright yellows, purples, and oranges surrounded the wide living room as light poured in from the out side wall filled with windows and a small balcony. Light blues glinted on every surface of the kitchen area, as he walked toward the sink.

Shae emerged from one of the four doors in the whole apartment. The white one marking the bathroom, purple and yellow ones marking the bedrooms, and the black one standing as the front door.

"She sure likes color doesn't she?" Shae asked looking around the room as Al had done.

"Yeah, I guess so…are you feeling all right?" Al asked hoarsely.

"Kinda, you?"

"Fine…"

Neither of them were sure what to say, so they stayed quiet.

Shae's head turned toward the door seconds before it opened.

"Hey, you two all right?" Jess asked as Ed followed her in.

"Yeah," Al answered.

"All right, then, I've got some errands to run but I'll bring back some lunch about…hhhmmmm, lets say at twelve thirty. That's gives me an hour and half to get my stuff done and it'll still be official lunch time." Jess said as she headed into her room.

Ed sat next to his brother and whispered, "Well she just blew the last hopes of Equivalent Exchange."

Al raised an eyebrow, bewildered why his brother might say that.

"She just saved me from the two greatest tortures on any world, milk and needles!" Ed explained as he saw Al's look, "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay that…"

Al laughed and shook his head at his brother.

"Oh, Al, you're sounding much better! Well, I'll be back in a while-"

"Uh, is it all right if I go with you?" Al asked getting to his feet now making Ed laugh.

Al shot him, the usual scolding glare, but that didn't help much.

"Sure, if you're up to it. We can take the car again, I guess, not unless you mind walking." Jess said grabbing her jacket and purse.

The two were just walking out the door when Jess doubled back.

"Wait, Ed, come here."

Ed cautiously got up from the table after giving Shae an unsure glance.

Jess turned him around checked the tags on his shirt and jeans then said, "What your favorite colors?"

"What?"

"Well, if I'm already gonna be out and about I might as well pick up a few sets of clothes for ya'll." Jess stated.

"Al, knows what I wear just ask him!"

"Oh, yeah, Shae, you can just write down your sizes and stuff you like if ya want or we can go shopping later," Jess told the third member.

"Let's just go shopping later," Shae said politely, wanting to shop for her own things.

"Great, I was hoping you would say that! I need to get some stuff too. Anyway, does pizza sound good?"

"Yeah," Everybody agreed, and the two left, leaving Shae and Edward nothing to do.

"So, what's there to do around here?"

"I have no idea…"

"Want to play a board game?"

"Does she have a board game?"

"I don't know."

"Want to walk to the Library?"

"Yeah, I guess, there's not much else to do is there?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, let's go."

The two got up and walked out the door.

**With Al and Jess…**

"Sorry, Al about your apartment and everything."

Al liked the way the green in her eyes twinkled at him as the sunlight bounced off of them. He walked a few steps before registering what she said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…Me and brother will start searching for places in the newspaper tonight."

"You've got money in the bank right?"

"Yeah, so we'll be fine. Thanks, for letting us stay with you."

"No, problem, are you feeling any better than you were this morning?"

"Some…that ice cream helped." He smiled at her as they turned the corner.

She smiled back then looked away as if trying to distract herself.

"So you like New York so far?"

"Yeah, I like the country better, though."

"Me too, I don't really care for the ocean or the city." She stopped in front of the clothes shop that she had gone in the first time they'd met.

"They've always got cute stuff in here, and it's cheap!" She said leading him inside.

Al didn't think he had seen so many clothes in one place before.

"Okay, the men's stuff is over there." She told him pointing at the group of clothes on there left.

Al nodded and soon they were picking out all sorts of outfits for him and Ed to wear.

**With Shae and Ed…**

Shae glanced over at Ed as he read deeply into a book on the floor.

She turned her attention back at her own section of books not far away, and began pulling out random books to read their summaries.

Ed shut his book with a loud _snap_ and shoved it back onto the self.

"Uh, are you all right?" She asked as he angrily pulled three more books off the self.

"Yeah, sorry," Ed mumbled, expecting that any second she would ask what the book had said, but she never did. Instead she opened up a book in her own stack and began reading.

Ed almost wanted to tell her that the book had said that alchemy and the Gate did not exist, but he knew she would agree with the book. He shook his head and continued to search through the three other books at his side.

"Ugh, isn't there at least one book that-"

"Sir, this is a public library, keep your voice down!" A fussy libarian scolded him as she passed by with the world's largest stack of books.

Ed nodded, not knowing that he had said that aloud.

"Is there a certain book you're looking for?" Shae asked quietly, sitting down next to him with her own book.

"Kind of." He said and turned to look at the other books on the self.

"Can I help?" She asked and he shrugged.

Shae turned to look at the books he was studying and side glanced at him.

"So you're interested in Parallel Universes and Other World Legends?" she asked him, reading the titles of the books in his small stack.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered shortly.

She raised an eyebrow and watched him open up Parallel Universes to the context page and run his finger down the chapter titles.

When his finger stopped at _Chapter 13: Magic or Alchemy,_ Shae got up and disappeared behind another aisle.

Ed looked up and shrugged to himself when he didn't see her anywhere. He flipped through the book until the pages landed on Chapter 13.

About ten books landed with a hard thud in front of him. He looked up slowly and saw Shae smiling down at him.

"Miss, we do not treat books in such a manner-" the librarian cried rushing toward her precious books.

"Sorry, Ms. Spencer, it won't happen again," Shae hurriedly apologized bending down toward the books also but Ed swept them up in his arms.

"I'm ready to check out, you?" he asked and strode off toward Ms. Spencer's desk without waiting for a reply.

Shae put back the books he had left as a flustered Ms. Spencer grumpily stomped to her desk.

As they left the library each holding a stack of books Ed chuckled and admitted,

"I have no idea what these books are about, I just wanted to get out of there with some kind of information before we were thrown out without any."

She smiled slowly letting it grow before she laughed as well, "Yeah, we weren't exactly quiet were we?"

They laughed and enjoyed the short walk back to the apartment.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Note: the next chapter will be a continued of the same day.**

**Sorry, if there are any grammars or spelling errors, I suck at that kind of stuff.**

**I'll try not to take so long on the next Chapter. **

**Bye,**

**Alphonse-girl**


	4. Kitchen duty and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

The smell of pizza, slid under the door to their noses just before the door opened.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Ed cried yanking the boxes right out of Al's hands.

"Hey, they're for everybody!" Al yelled back at him.

Jess lugged all the clothes and mail they had gotten earlier, to her room. When she emerged back into the living room, all three were already eating.

She laughed and grabbed a couple of slices for herself, then sat on the couch beside Ed as the other two took the cushioned chairs.

"So, what did you two do while we were gone?" Jess asked.

"Went to the library," Shae told her when Ed didn't answer.

"Find anything good?"

"Yeah, I think so. Ed, got a ton of books-" Shae paused as Ed made an odd noise, due to her statement. "-and I got the sequel, I've been looking for."

Conversation and such, filled the room until the clock on the wall showed eight-thirty.

"I'm gonna turn in early, anybody else?" Jess finally yawned.

Al and Shae nodded sleepily, but Ed shook his head.

"I've got to read-"

"Brother, you've been reading for most the evening, you can start again tomorrow."

"Al, we're running out of time-"

"I'll help you tomorrow, brother, but for now get some sleep."

The siblings stared at each other for a few moments until Ed finally set down the book, defeated.

Jess and Shae traded looks, as the brother's zombie walked into the guest bedroom they would share.

"Goodnight," they bid the girls before they shut the door.

"You can take my room, if that's all right." Jess mumbled pulling some blankets out of a cabinet by the windows.

"Okay, G' night," Shae muttered, to tired to argue.

Quiet darkness fell over the apartment.

Faint muffled voices came from behind the yellow door once and awhile as brothers talked.

Jess lay on the couch staring through windows which she faced and watched as the night grew deeper.

**Three weeks later…**

"Ed, it's you turn for kitchen duty."

"Nuh huh, it's Shae's!"

"Hey, no it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" Jess finally yelled just to settle it.

"Yes, I don't have to do it!" Ed said happily giving Shae a high five.

Al simply laughed and shook his head.

"You _set_ that up?" Jess cried and the two nodded happy in their accomplishment.

"Don't worry I'll help," Al reassured at the death glare staring down Ed and Shae.

"Thanks," Jess said cleaning up the table as the other two sat down on the couch.

The night dragged on slowly for the four, with the only sound of the occasional turn of a page or the faint scratch of a pencil on paper.

It had been this way for three weeks now, all of them with a growing friendship.

Finally, Ed stretched and bid the other three goodnight as he gloomily walked to his and Al's room. Not long after Shae followed his example but, changed sudden direction before she went to her own room. Instead she knocked on Ed's door then entered.

Each with a set of raised eyebrows, Jess and Al turned to trade looks.

"She never goes in there…"

"Well, she has been spending a lot of time with Ed,"

"Do you think it's a rendezvous?"

"Hmmm, could be. I caught him watching her walk the other day."

"What? Are you sure that was brother?"

"Annoying, short, tempered, loud…yeah, it was Ed."

"Huh,"

Suddenly the yellow door opened again and Shae slipped out, blushing.

"G' Night," she nearly whispered before darting through the purple door to her own temporary room.

"That was certainly scandalous,"

"You know what this means of course,"

"No, what?"

"We get to get back at them for all the kitchen duty hours they've been dishing on us!"

"Hey, that's a great idea!"

Al gave a crooked smile that Jess secretly loved.

"I'm turning in, we'll need sleep if we're going to torture them."

"'Kay, night, Al, love you-" Jess slapped a hand to her mouth just as the words slipped out. She didn't need a mirror to tell she was redder than a tomato.

"Sorry, just slipped out, don't know where that came from," She squeaked as Al was still frozen.

"Night, Jess," he said slowly turning to go to his room, not sure what to feel. Should he laugh because she was just so funny when she did stuff like that, or should he be disappointed that she didn't share his own feelings?

**About 2 in the morning…**

Silence rained upon Jess as she fought her eyelids to stay open. Finally too tired to fear what she dreamed she closed them. The dim black pressed against her eyes as dreams stretched its hands and caught her between their palms…

_Crunching metal screamed along with revolting pain…_

"_Please, Jess, don't let me die…"_

"_Just hold on,"_

"_I'm scared…"_

"_No! Stay awake, don't go to sleep!"_

"…_but I'm so tired…"_

"_Stay with me, don't go…"_

"…_don't let me die…"_

"_No, no, no! Wake up! Stay focused on me,"_

"…_please, I'm so tired…"_

"_Zach, Please, try, just try to stay awake…"_

"…_I can't…I don't want to die…"_

_Horrified fear crashed within every beat of his dieing heart…_

"NNNOOOOO!!" the scream escaped her lungs before she could stop it. Her hands trembled so much could barley get a hold on the blanket on top of her. Unable to move with severe shaking, Jess buried her face in her pillow to blank it all out.

"Jessica? Is everything all right? Are you okay?" the concerned whispers came from a wary looking Ed as he shut the yellow door behind him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Ed, I didn't mean to wake you up…" she mumbled weakly, making a effort to sit up.

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't get to sleep anyway."

"Al asleep?"

"Yeah, for once. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Your dream, do you need to talk about it?"

Even in the dim blackness of the room, Ed could still see the bright blush that flushed her cheeks.

"No, thanks, anyway,"

"I've only known one person who's seen the exact things I've dreamed. To her they may have a whole different meaning, than they do to me."

"So she didn't understand…you dreams?"

"Not in the way I do. What I'm saying is, your nightmare to you is horrifying but to me they may be peaceful, but I would still try to understand why it scares you."

"I've never thought of it that way…Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead,"

"Who's Nina?"

He gave a sad, almost depressed smile.

"Someone who was very important to me…"

"I guess we all have our own nightmares don't we, Edward?"

"Yes, I guess, so."

Neither of them talked until Jess, who had pulled herself together, asked,

"Do you like Shae?"

"What!"

"Well, I was just wondering. She went into your guys room earlier tonight, and you two have been spending a whole lot of time together. So, I was just wondering,"

"You swear not to say anything to Al?"

"Oooohhhhh, a secret! Yes, yes, I swear!"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend tonight, I'd told her to come to our room later-"

"Eeeeehhh! This is so exciting! I knew something was going on,"

"-and she said no."

"What?! Is that girl crazy? Your, handsome, smart, kind-"

Once again the brunette had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop her words.

Ed laughed softly then got to his feet.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Honestly, I feel like the same person I am everyday."

"And that's bad?"

"Not from my view, but you might think different."

"Hmmm, Goodnight."

"G' Night, Ed,"

The Ed padded softly back to his room, as Jess laid back down on the long couch.

Unknown to the other two, Shae's door had been cracked barley an inch.

**Sorry, for keeping ya'll waiting on me to update, but let me tell ya, writer's block can be cruel. **

**This chapter wasn't that great in my opinion, but I needed to write something…**

**Well, I'll try my best to update soon, but don't count on anything immediate.**

**Bye,**

**Alphonse-girl**


	5. Investigation of Termination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**11:00 a.m., that same morning…**

Al was seated on a cushioned chair with a book and pencil in his hand, while Ed was the same but he was seated on the floor.

The purple door finally opened showing a pale tired looking Shae.

"Mornin', Shae," Jess greeted cleaning up the last bit of dishes from breakfast.

"Ya, missed breakfast but I put a plate for you in the oven. If you're not hungry then just put it in the fridge." She instructed when her friend didn't answer.

Shae just nodded, placed the plate in the fridge, and grabbed her jacket from the hook beside the door.

"Ya, going somewhere? Don't you still have two hours before you have to go to work?" Jess asked her, referring to Shae's part-time job at the library.

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast…I might be out late tonight so don't set me a place at the table," Shae responded quietly and opened the black front door.

Just as she was stepping out, Ed got to his feet and followed her out the door.

Moments of silence filled the air as the other two stared curiously at the door, until Ed slipped back in.

"Is she okay?" They asked him but he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah, she's fine." he answered in a some what lost voice, as he walked back to his place on the floor.

Al and Jess traded looks then both their gazes shifted toward the black door, worrying about their roommate.

**With Shae…**

So many thoughts filled her head…

She was glad of the busy atmosphere of streets and businesses as she walked along the sidewalk with her shoulder back-pack hitting her hip on every step.

All she wanted was a distraction, something to take her mind off Edward, and the others. When Ed had asked her into his room yesterday, she had purely thought…well, she wasn't sure what she had thought, but it was defiantly not about being his girlfriend!

He had done it so sweetly too. He had leaned towards her as she sat next to him on the bed, then he curled a little bit of her hair behind her ear. His voice was so soft and almost nervous as he muttered his feelings for her. Completely stunned she didn't know what to do.

She desperately liked him more than a friend but she was afraid of what might happen if she accepted his offer. If she accepted his offer, what kind of relationship would it be? If it didn't work out, would he still be her friend? Was she ready? Was she worthy of him?

Shae sighed to herself, and thought of another worry to add to the list.

And the things he had said last night about nightmares…did he really believe that what was horrible to him, wouldn't be horrible to someone else? And who was Nina? Was she a lost love or a dear family member? Was he just taking interest in her to get over being rejected by this girl, Nina?

Her thoughts traveled in endless circles as she walked to her favorite cafés and shops, anywhere to distract her.

**Just after Dinner (Supper)…**

"You missed a spot!"

"Hey, do you want to clean them?"

"No, but you need to do a good job brother,"

"I'm doing just fine, Al-"

"Don't dry that pan! You'll get the rag all black!"

"Eeerrraaahhh! Why do I have to these damned dishes, anyway?"

"Because, it's your turn,"

"If this is what taking turns is about then, I'm never taking turns again,"

"You're nineteen, brother, it's about time you leaned to do your share of chores."

"Hey, I've done loads of stuff! They may not have been _chores _but still-"

The telephone rang cutting the steaming blonde off.

Al reached over to answer it,

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for a Shae Smith."

"Oh, she's not in at the moment, do you leave a message for her?"

"No…are you her roommate?"

"Yes, Alphonse Elric."

"How many other people room with her?"

"Uh, can I ask who's calling?"

"This is the Chief Detective of the NYPD, would you tell Miss Smith to call back immediately?"

"Sure, uh, do you have a number you want me to give her?"

"Just have her call the Police Department and ask for me. And I need you and anyone else rooming with you to stay in your apartment until I call back."

"Wait, why?"

"Thank you, Mr. Elric, you will hear from me soon."

_Click._

Al turned back to his griping brother and annoyed friend.

"This is ridiculous, why do _I _have to this-"

"Edward, I swear on my grave that if ya don't shut up, I'll tie ya like a hog and shove milk down your throat!"

"Hey, no need to get grumpy-"

"Grumpy! Ya calling _me _grumpy? That is the most stupid-"

The black door opened and Shae stepped in with a couple shopping bags.

"Hi, Shae, how was your day?" Jess asked abandoning the tone she had been using seconds before.

"Fine-"

"Shae, the Chief Detective of the NYPD, wants you to call him back. And none of us are supposed to leave the apartment until he calls back or you do."

This caught all three of their attentions.

"Chief Detective?" Shae asked slowly, thinking she had misunderstood him.

"Yes, he said to call the Police Department and to ask for him as soon as you got in."

"What did you do?" Jess asked in suspicious curiosity.

Ed didn't seem to be able to say anything since the moment she walked in.

"Nothing that I can think of…" Shae answered honestly.

"Well, you'd better call him back, he sounded kind of urgent."

"Okay," she said and went to put her bags away.

Ed still scrubbing at the sink, had an odd look on his face. Then he leaned over to Al and whispered,

"His voice wasn't familiar was it, Al?"

Al, understanding the question in depth, shook his head.

"Where's the phone book?" Shae asked as she walked back into the living room.

"In the drawer on the left of the…oh, never mind, I'll get it!" Jess gave up frustrated, going through the yellow door.

It was the first time she'd been in here since Ed and Al moved in.

Their clothes were all over the place and looked just like a man's room should. Their books and stacks of notes stood in three huge piles in the corner, beside a chair hidden under clean clothes. An odd shape of a huge object lay covered by a blanket on the other side of the books.

Feeling as if she was trespassing, even though it was _her _apartment, she quickly pulled the phone book out of the abandoned nightstand drawer.

"Here," she mumbled handed it to Shae as she walked out.

Ed stared at Shae with an odd look as he put away the dishes, something obviously on his mind.

Shae felt slightly nervous as she dialed the number to the Police Department.

"New York Police Department, may I help you?"

"Yes, I was told to call the Chief Detective back?"

"Mr. Allen?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, he didn't leave a name."

"That's him all right, hold on, dearie,"

Shae waited on the line for a few minutes then a deep voice answered.

"Kenneth Allen, Chief Detective, here."

"Mr. Allen this is Shae Smith and-"

"First things first, you or any of your roommates are not allowed to leave the building. Second, do not take or make any phone calls to other than to this office. Third, if there is anybody you don't recognize in the building you call me immediately. And Fourth, always stay with someone. These rules apply to all of your roommates."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"You are the victim of an attempted murder and the Elrics your staying with may be also."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The fire in your last apartment was a planned attempted to kill either you and/or the Elrics."

"How do you know this?"

"A threat note was posted on the door of the apartment your staying at now, which belongs to Miss Jess Dawn, the note was given anonymously to the police by a person in your building."

"I haven't done anything! Why, do they want to kill me?"

"I was hoping you would answer that, Miss Smith. According to the note they wish to 'terminate' you. I have to go…follow my instructions, I'll call you soon."

Shae opened her mouth to demand for more answers but he had already hung up.


	6. Cookies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Silence stood between the four until Ed spoke.

"So, what he'd say?"

A cold chill splashed over Shae as she stood frozen with the phone still in hand. She felt numbness spread throughout her body, along her spine finally crawling to the ends of her fingers and toes.

"Shae, do you need to sit down?" Ed asked worriedly coming forward.

She dropped the phone and ran passed him to the bathroom.

The three sat in the living room until she emerged, giving her privacy.

"What could be so bad to make her sick?" Jess asked getting a damp rag ready.

"I don't know, she sounded shocked and…scared on the phone," Al answered as Ed was nervously flipping through a book.

"Should I see if she's all right?"

"No, she probably needs her space."

Ed wasn't really paying attention to any of the words until his name leaped out at him. He focused on the words and read,

…_A man, Edward Elric saved me last night from the fire, he felt so warm when I hugged him…_

Ed turned the book over and saw print in white on its black front.

_Journal_

Shae Smith

Ed brushed his thumb across her name then set the journal down where he'd picked it up. He was tempted to skim through it to see what it said but he knew he shouldn't.

The bathroom door opened slowly and a shaking Shae stumbled out and collapsed in the nearest chair.

Jess handed her the damp rag to whip her face then sat down next to Al.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked but Shae just shook her head.

"H-he s-said that someone's trying to…to…t-terminate me…"

"Oh, like a bug?" Jess was answered by a nudge in the ribs.

"Why?" Al asked kindly, trying not to press to hard for information.

"I don't know, but they're after you two too." She whispered referring to both him and Ed.

"Uh-huh, sure, no one wants to capture me-" Jess gasped when a harder nudge was shoved in her side.

"So, is that all?"

"No, he said we have to follow his rules until he tells us further."

"What are they?"

"We're to stay in this building and never leave for any reason at all times, we're not allowed to take or make calls unless it's to him, and we half to stay with someone at all times. At least I think that's all of them…" Shae trailed off trying her best to take her mind off the mental image of a crazy stalker after her.

"Bleh, well, that's a drag-Hey, stop that!" Jess exclaimed as Al's elbow came speeding at her once more.

"So we have to follow these _rules_ until he calls back?" Ed asked not looking her in the eye.

"Yeah,"

Ed studied her tired and frail form slumped in the black cushioned chair, then got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"Huh?"

"Come on, let me help you get to your room,"

"Okay," she gave in easily wanting nothing more than to fall asleep were she sat.

When she just yawned with slipping eyes, he picked her up and carried her to the purple door.

Her scent wafted up to his nose as he bent over her to lay her on the bed. Once his arms were empty and she lay on the sheets, he wished he could pick her up again to feel the tingle of her skin against his.

She was already asleep, her head lolled to the side.

He took off her shoes and socks and laid them on the chair by the window. He left slowly wanting to stay with her more every minute.

Finally the door was shut, and the other two had gone missing.

Standing there he made up his mind.

He was sure Shae Smith would fall in love him, just as he was for her. All he had to do was make her see how much he loved her, then maybe she would realize that she cared for him too.

But how….?

**12 hours later (about 10 o'clock in the morning, otherwise)…**

"I can't take it anymore!"

"It's only been a few hours, Jess,"

"I've got to get out of here!"

"Try to find something to keep you busy,"

"I've been trying, Al, I've already colored all the pages in the coloring books, done four puzzles, and finished finding all the typos' in the paper!"

"Uh, try cooking something…"

"Yeah…I forgot about that! Come on, Al!" Jess cried out dragging him to the kitchen.

Ever since Ed and Shae had left to go for a walk around the building, to stretch their legs, Jess had run out of things to do.

She slammed down a box in front of him on the counter.

"What's in there?" he asked curious.

"My recipes!" she chimed digging out scraps of paper and note cards.

He looked over her shoulder trying to read them as she tried to decide what she wanted to cook.

"How about just regular old fashioned chocolate cookies?" she asked reading through one of the note cards.

"Huh?" Al asked not really in tune as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo in her hair.

"I think I have all the ingredients, so is this okay?" she asked again, turning as she did.

Al was standing so close over her shoulder than when she turned her nose bumped his.

Her eyes widen at the sudden closeness in shock, as did his.

"S-sorry," she stammered mentally talking her legs into taking a step back.

Time seemed to freeze between them as their lips lingered just inches apart…

WHAM!

Al pushed Jess to the floor in instinct as the black door slammed against the wall.

"I can't believe you, Edward! Why would you do that? WHY?" screeched a furious Shae as Ed followed her with a smirk.

"Because he was looking at you,"

"Oh, and you're the only who can look at me?"

"Yes,"

"You….and….you can't…" she stumbled over her words she was so mad.

"I'm the only one allowed to think about you, just take that as a warning,"

Al and Jess poked their heads around the counter just in time to see Ed duck a flying book.

"Just because you have crush on me Edward, doesn't mean you can go around beating up people who-"

"-flirt with you? Yes, I can."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

"I just did, Shae," he said proudly.

She glared at him then stormed through the purple door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Brother, what did you do?" Al exclaimed coming from out behind the counter.

"I gave that bastard paper boy, what was coming to him."

"Ed, you know cursing bothers Shae-" Jess piped up but was too late because the purple door whipped open again.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Red fury covered Shae's face as she stomped up to him.

Al and Jess retreated quickly to the back of the kitchen area, not wanting to be the victims of any wild flying objects.

"Yes?"

"You've got some nerve-" she began to hiss but Ed cut her off smartly with a kiss full on the mouth.

It was short but sure, leaving a very confused and furious Shae frozen in the middle of the room.

Shae turned quietly as the red on her cheeks swiftly changed from anger to blush.

After her door was shut quietly and no more noise came from behind the door, Ed turned to the other two and went over to where they stood with wide eyes.

"I have never seen her that mad…I've never even seen her fully frustrated." Jess whispered to Al who nodded.

"Me, neither…she's really…"

"Scary?"

"Yeah…"

Ed was looking as if he was the happiest man on the earth as he read the ingredients for the chocolate cookies on the table.

"Brother, what are you so happy about? She's furious,"

"Because I was right, my theory proved that all I had to do was get her mad enough…" he trailed off not making much sense.

"Huh?" Jess asked getting out the flour and sugar from the cabinets.

"Nothing, you'll figure out soon enough."

Al and Jess traded curious looks behind his back as he abandoned the recipe card to read another book by the couch.

**One week later and no phone call…**

Al watched the rays of light hit the tops of the buildings on the sky line, as he leaned up against the ledge of the roof of the old but beautiful apartment building.

In just about a month and a half the anniversary of his and his brothers adventures would return, as it did everyday that held the date of October 3rd.

That anniversary would represent many years of searching for a cure of a mistake made by both boys. It would remind them how much pain they had caused for each other, and how their mother's death stained both their souls.

Al already knew how Ed felt not only on this anniversary but everyday. He knew Ed felt guilty for pushing him into creating the most forbidden taboo of alchemy, he knew Ed felt like that his own pain was horribly less that what he had caused his little brother. Al knew Ed, better than any living thing in any universe.

Al's thoughts turned to the girl down stairs.

Jess had been asking since they had first moved in, why he rarely ate or slept. Al had never been able to answer her. The only excuse was he wasn't hungry or he wasn't tired. How could he explain to her that living years in a metal suit with nothing but soul, had taken most of his need for those simple things? How could explain them as simple?

The light disappeared behind the lowest building when Ed opened the door to the roof and told him to come back inside.

Al glanced at his older brother as they walked back to the apartment.

The amber eyed blonde didn't look to be nineteen; he looked years older with pain and hardship. The way he moved a little heavier on his left leg with the almost silent clank of metal, made his stance somewhat harder and firm. The blonde bangs that swung in front of his eyes, matched the swing of his braid laying against his dark red T-shirt.

Finally they reached the only black door in the building, the others were gray.

Ed opened the door and let Al first then followed, closing the door behind him.

Shae didn't look up from her journal when Ed came in, but that had been normal for past week since Ed made her explode. She never said anything to him, though he said plenty to her. She was basically the same person she was before all of them had their nerves in a knot from being under the threat of a killer. She was her normal quite, polite, and lightly happy self, except she thought of Ed as a piece of dust.

Jess on the other hand was baking away, covered in every ingredient on the counter.

"I know, I'll get it this time, I just know it," she mussed sliding another pan full of some sort of brownie in the oven.

Al walked over to her as Ed plopped himself down at the table, not wanting to get in the Shae-zone or else.

"What are you baking, now?" Al asked her.

"I don't know…I think it's called a blonde brownie," she answered whipping off the counter.

"Supper was good tonight," he piped up trying to strike a conversation.

"Really? Thanks! I thought it wouldn't be that great since it's potato soup and it's still kind of warm out side."

"I liked it. What's for tomorrow?"

"Hm, Lasagna! Oh, remind me I have to go get some more shredded cheese and milk tomorrow."

"Uh, we can't go anywhere remember?"

"Oh, yeah…don't tell anybody I went out today then."

This caught the other two's attention.

"What?! You left the building?" Shae said coming over to the kitchen to scold her.

"Yup, Jess has left the building!" Jess laughed fully while putting the flour in a cabinet.

"Jess, this isn't funny! There's someone out there trying to kill-"

"Shae, and you two, yes, Ed I know. But it's been a week and no phone calls, everything's been absolutely normal."

"Are you going to put every bodies life in-"

"Danger? Ed, listen I've been going out to get groceries and shop for at least three days now. Nothings happened."

Just then, as if to prove Jess wrong, the phone rang.

Jess snatched it up before the other three could move.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Miss Shaw there?"

"This is her; may I ask whose calling?"

"This is Officer Ruttley and I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

**Sorry it takes so long for me to update, ya'll.**

**I'm trying but I only get to get on for so long…**

**So I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Oh, and I would like to thank everybody who had reviewed me!**

**Hope you keep reading, **

**Bye,**


	7. Running Refrigerators

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal Alchemist.**

"Yes?" Jess whispered terrified of the worst to come.

"If your refrigerator's running then you'd better go catch it!" the voice crackled over the line then the dial tone sounded in her ear.

At first relief spread through her body to chase away the horrible images that had sprung in her mind. Then almost as instantly she burst out laughing.

"What? Who was that?" 

Jess was laughing so hard she was holding her sides as she slid down to the floor.

"What happened?"

"If the fridge is runnin then we'd better go catch it!" she managed to choke out between breathes.

Shae rolled her eyes but a grin was growing on her lips.

Al was a little confused, and Ed was trying to figure out how a refrigerator could _run_ in this world.

"See, I told you guys, everything's back to normal!" Jess declared springing off the floor.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…we haven't had any phone calls…" Shae muttered still unsure.

"I mean, come on, you did say you didn't do nothin for anybody to be wanting to kill ya." Jess reminded her with her thick accent reappearing in the excitement.

"Yeah, you're right, I haven't done anything! So, of course it doesn't make sense that somebody might be after me!" Shae exclaimed with uplifting relief.

Ed's mouth pursed in disagreement but he didn't voice his opinions.

Al on the other hand agreed readily as Shae.

Ed decided to himself that even if this was the case, he would still stick to Shae like glue.

"So how does a refrigerator run? I don't get it," He asked changing the subject.

Shae and Jess stared at the brothers, who looked seriously lost.

"You two really don't get it do you?" Shae asked slowly making Jess cough down another laugh.

They shook their heads.

"Okay, Shae, I'll bet you that Al figures it out first."

"Oh, yeah? Well, Ed's going to figure it out first!"

"Kay, here's the rules, neither one of us can help them in any way, we force somebody else to tell them or anything either. They've got to come to it all by themselves."

"Fine, and if I win…I get to see what's in that trunk in your room!"

"What trunk?" Jess tried to act clueless but it didn't work as well as she hoped.

"The one that has a pad lock on it, you know the one I've been asking about for weeks!"

"Uh, fine," she groaned, "and if I win, then you have to accept five dates from Edward."

Ed gave a silent whoop, while Jess winked at him.

"What? Hey, that's unfair!"

"Oh, no it's not! It's more than fair, considering what's in my trunk!"

The two glared each other down but it turned out to be a draw after a few minutes.

"Fine, it's a bet."

"It's a bet."

They agreed and shook hands in a businesslike manner.

Ed has always thought since they had moved in that those two had been overly competitive, and he was right.

**That night around 5 a.m. …**

Shae sighed laying in bed staring at the flower design on the pillow cases, with a million thoughts blocking sleep.

Something rustled to the right of her bed.

All her muscles tensed and fear ran up her spine, as the imaginative images of her crazy stalker came back to mind.

Slowly, so ever slowly, she turned her head toward the opposite side of the mattress.

A dark figure was slumped in her chair by the window, with dim lights from the street barley grazing them.

"Shae?" the voice whispered so softly and clear that she thought she might faint from relief.

"Ed, what are you doing in my room?" she hissed sitting up, staring at his dim honey eyes.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing? _Get out!"

"I won't bother you, I promise. Just let me stay in here for a while."

"Why? What do you want?" Shae mumbled grumpily.

"I just needed to get away for a while…" he said trailing off.

"Get away from what? Everybody's sleeping," She said a little softer.

"I wish,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jess is the only one really asleep…well for now, anyway,"

"Where's Al?"

"Probably on the roof or back in the living room,"

"What's he doing up?"

"He can't sleep…"

"Is something bothering him?"

"No, I don't think so…I think I've only made it worse," he whispered to himself more than to her.

Shae stared at the man she had been so mad at for the past few days, and couldn't help but feel horrible that she had ignored him when obviously something was plaguing him.

"What do you mean 'worse'?"

"I mean, I think I've only made it harder for him. He doesn't eat or sleep. He's always spaces out like he used to when," he cut off looking away from her.

"When, what?"

Why? Why was this girl so easy to talk to? Why did he always want to tell her everything that pained him? Why did she always listen? Ed asked himself. He didn't know what to tell her. Should he try and explain as best as he could or should he just tell her not to worry about anything and walk away?

What should he do?

"Ed?"

She wouldn't understand even if he told her. Why bother her with his worries?

"Never mind, sorry, I woke you up." He got up and walked quietly to her door but she stopped him.

"Ed, are you all right?"

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning, G' Night, Shae."

"And Ed, I'm not really mad at you. You just…scared me."

Ed paused with his hand in mid turn on the door knob.

"I scared you?"

"I'm scared that if I agree to go out with you, I'll mess things up and you won't forgive me…"

Shae watched him turn with a large grin on his face. Her eyes narrowed a little and embarrassed heat crawled up her cheeks. She had just told him her honest feelings and here he was laughing at her.

"That's it? Really?" he asked, much too excited in Shae's opinion.

She didn't answer wishing she could just hide under the floor boards for the rest of her life.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say!" he laughed plopping down on the bed with a thump.

"What do you mean that's the best thing I've ever said?" she said defensively.

He leaned shyly toward her and kissed her cheek softly.

"I doubt there is anything that I wouldn't forgive you for." He whispered into her ear before he leaned away and slowly got off the bed.

"Now, get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." He said and left her to her overwhelming thoughts.

She flopped back against her pillows, not caring by when he meant about needing sleep for tomorrow. She was already dreaming over and over again the sweet moment he had just given to her.

**Around noon…**

"Okie dokie, people I'm going to the market, anybody need me to pick anything up for them?"

"Uh, Jess?"

"Yep?"

"I don't think you or Shae should leave without me or brother."

Jess caught Ed's firm nod out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't bother to look at him, instead she looked at Shae, who was pretending that she was scribbling down something in her beloved journal.

Jess didn't need much more than a second to read the silent thoughts of her friend though. She already knew that Shae would still be unsure to leave, and she should be.

"All right, then, whose coming?" Jess asked begging mentally in her mind…

_Ed, come on…help me out here buddy…I don't trust myself not to fall head over heels for your brother; you'd better volunteer Edward…_

"I'll go, we need to have a talk anyway," Ed said oblivious to Jess's lit up face.

"Kay, let's go," the brunette chimed and led the way out into the hallway.

Ed followed her closing the door behind them, while Jess had already started down the stairs.

Once they stepped out into the damp street, Jess turned to whom she considered one of her best friends.

"Thanks, Ed, for coming with me,"

Ed gave her an odd look and said slowly, "Your welcome, I guess,"

"No, I mean, I don't think I could stand much more than a few minutes alone with Al, so thanks for saving me."

"Why do need saving from him? He doesn't have any horrible addictions…well, only if cats count."

"He likes cats?"

"Are you kidding me? All through our travels, Al would pick up stray cats all the time and beg me to keep them."

"So you don't like cats?"

"Sure, but at the time…we didn't really have a permanent place, so it wasn't really possible."

"Well, as soon as I move back home I'm getting a dog, I miss not having one to keep me company."

"You have a apartment full of people, how could you be lonely?"

"Dogs are different from people, they can't hurt you with words and they comfort you even when you don't think you need it. My dogs, Sarah and Annabel, were my best friends for a long time."

Ed let her continue to ramble on, since she had a tendency to do so.

As Ed watched her pick out fruit and veggies at a stand, he could understand why Al liked her so much.

She wasn't model attractive or anything, just ordinary, but the way she seemed to enjoy every little thing and laugh so easy, made him think of Al himself.

Jess led Ed to different stands with easy confidence in what she was looking for.

Shae re-surfaced his mind at almost every other step he made.

He loved the way he could lose himself in those deep earth brown ink eyes of hers. He loved the way she gave thought to things that made everyone else laugh. He loved the way she laughed when few did. He loved the scent of her and from his one kiss, the taste of her. He loved the way she loved to write…He loved her.

The thought caught him so off guard that he actually stopped in mid step.

"Oooohhhh, these strawberries look wonderful, what do ya think Ed? Should we get some?...Ed?"

**M'kay, sorry 'bout leaving ya'll with a sore cliffy. This one wasn't that funny but I couldn't think of anything hilarious to put in here. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh, I'll give ya a little taste of what happens.**

**Even simple bets can have the price of relationships or bitter memories.**

**Well, I'm not gonna let too much get away!**

**I'll try to update soon, see ya's,**

**P.S. sorry about grammar and spelling errors, I'll try to edit everything soon!**


	8. Gunshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Kay, remember the whole bet thing I tipped ya'll off with, forget it. I've decided on a different route…due to an awesome idea of a friend of mine…**

That night Shae bowed her head over her full plate of food as the others waited for her silently.

They all respected and knew of her religion of Christianity but, none of them shared it. It never bothered anyone so much that they voiced it but that didn't mean that it never bothered them.

When she lifted her head, signaling that she was done praying, they all dug into their plates.

Ed was trying to scarf down two bowls at once until Al tried scolding him,

"Brother, slow down!"

"yub fonta linlishh ttah?"

"What?"

"Yub fonta linlish ttah?" Ed didn't bother waiting to sallow his food to repeat himself.

"Edward Elric, you'd better not have bad manners at my table," Jess commanded him in such a motherly voice that he almost looked behind him, expecting to see a little kid.

Al chuckled at her.

Jess had the look of a scolding mother, yet she had her elbows on the table and shoveling food onto her fork at the same time.

"Huh?" she mumbled turning to him.

"Are you going to finish that?" Ed asked after swallowing the last bit of food, pointing at Al's bread roll.

"No, you can have it, brother,"

Jess gave him a concerned look.

"I'm not really hungry, sorry," he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

Later after dinner, the four sat in the living room as they did every night.

Light conversation about the latest news, and gossip, kept them busy until there was nothing left to talk about it.

Finally after a few minutes Ed jumped up.

"I got it! Run can mean when the machine is on or in process but it can also mean, literally running, like on legs! So, it was a joke!"

None of them understood what he was talking about until a sudden light bulb turned on.

"Ah ha, I won!" Shae yelled and attempted to give a high five.

Ed stepped out of the way when she swung her arm at his, causing her to stumble and trip on the rug.

She glared up at him from the floor but Ed was trying to be pleased at the reaction.

He didn't want her to love him anymore. He didn't want to love her either. Ed had realized that, on the way home with Jess. Everyone he loved, he would never see again, died, or suffered. He wasn't about to let that happen to Shae.

"Yeah, thanks Ed," she grumbled getting to her feet as the other two laughed.

"Well, I guess you win the bet, good job Ed. Even though Al got it five minutes after we made the bet."

"What? He did not!" Ed said not wanting to be out smarted by the younger brother.

"Yeah, he did, but we decided we'd wait and see how long it'd take you."

"Damn it…"

WHAP!

Ed turned his head very slowly to see Shae armed with the pillow she had just smacked him with.

"What was that for?"

"Cursing," she said calmly putting down the pillow and turning to Jess.

"So I didn't win?"

Seeing the pleading look on Ed's face Al leaned over and whispered in Jess's ear.

Shae watched her nod and whisper something back.

"Secrets don't make friends," she chimed but they didn't pay any attention.

"All right, you win." Al told her.

"Yes! Lets go see what's in that trunk!" she said walking towards the purple door.

"Nah, not tonight." Jess yawned, and stretched.

"What? But I won the bet!"

"Yep, ya sure did, and I'll keep my word."

"So lets go-"

"I'll open it when I'm ready."

"When'll that be?"

"I donno maybe in a few years or months if you're lucky."

"What?!"

"I'll let ya see what's inside 'fore ya die, don't worry." She reassured her and looked out the many windows covering the outside wall.

Ed had disappeared into his room and Shae sighed frustrated, and resigned to her own bed after a few more minutes.

"I'm going for a walk, you wanna come?" Jess asked the quiet Al.

"It's getting really late out…"

"Okay, then, I'll be back in a while,"

"Wait, I'm coming!"

The black door shut with a sharp click after them.

**On their walk…**

"Let's go over to that small park a couple of blocks west, what do ya think?"

"Okay,"

They walked in silence for a little while before Al broke it.

"Thanks for saving Ed in that bet. I think he's feeling guilty."

"Guilty, what for?"

"For liking Shae, I'm not exactly sure why yet but that's the look on his face every time he looks at her."

"Hmm, that's odd."

"No, not really, he thinks he's responsible for everything that happens most the time."

"Oh, well that's not fun."

Silence coved them once more as they continued to walk. The streets stood empty and vacant with the occasional late buggy clomping by.

Jess was nervous as Al walked close beside her. She really liked him, but one small problem disabled her. She had never even been close to having a boyfriend or anyone relatively interested in her. She didn't even know how act, and she didn't know if she could even flirt right.

"Something wrong, Jess?" he asked in his so cute innocent voice.

"No," when she spoke her voice sounded like a squeak, "I mean, no, I'm fine. The parks only half a block now…Ed tells me you like cats," she rambled after clearing her throat.

He gave her an encouraging smile and said, "I love cats-"

A snicker behind them caused them to stop.

Jess was the first to turn, to see who was behind them as Al slowly followed her example.

A group of men stood in a V shape in front of them, all looking the same. Shadows cast from their over pulled hoods kept their faces hidden from their new victims. There were seven of them, all bound together by a loyal and hard brotherhood. The only color that stood out against their dark clothes, were the red armbands they each wore on their right arm.

Al's eyes narrowed at the symbol that he had thought had been destroyed along with it's leader. They supported the Nazis…

"Where are you from, boy?" the front man asked of Al in a deep hollow voice.

"Excuse me, but do you need to be directed somewhere?" Jess asked in a cheerful voice despite their dark appearances.

The man's head turned slowly and hidden eyes focused on her.

"Germany, sir," Al said stepping a little closer to her.

Then man nodded but didn't draw his focus away from Jess.

"What are doing with one of _them_?" disgust radiated from his voice as his hand moved towards his belt.

"Oh, is someone else here?" Jess looked around completely clueless

"She's with me," Al spoke with a protective tone.

Jess felt Al's hand wrap around hers for a second then disappear as he stepped in front of her.

"Hand her over, she doesn't deserve to live amongst us."

"This isn't Germany, sir, it's America. This is a free land."

"Not for long if scum like them keep coming here."

"Excuse me, but who are _them_?" Jess asked finally figuring out he was talking about her.

The man stepped forward withdrawing a gun as he did so. The six men behind him did the same.

The gun's barrel stopped between Al's eyes as he stood in front of Jess, who was scared to the high heavens by now.

"Hand her over, or you will die."

Al felt movement across the back of his shirt and to his horror Jess stepped out from behind him.

"What do you think you're doing? Ya crazy morons…" Her voice shook but she stood her ground.

The man shifted the gun barrel to her instead as one of his followers shoved another at Al's temple.

"Are ya gonna shoot me?"

A gun shot rang and Al's head whipped to the side expecting to see her sprawled out across the concrete…

No, instead she was standing with her hands on her hips and the man before her stiffly frozen.

"Ya missed, and I'm standing still." She told him with a little more confidence, but not much.

"Shut up, you little rat,"

"That's the best you got? Little rat? Ya'll suck." She clucked her tongue at them as if she were their mother, with a sudden courage.

"Silence!" his voiced boomed over her but she didn't falter.

"Ya need to go home, mister. You've probably got a wife and a couple of kids, don't ya?" Her voice was soft and still slightly shaking with fright again.

A second gunshot followed but it wasn't from the leader this time. It was from one of his followers on the left.

The bullet pierced deep into her shoulder sending her to the ground in a pained moan. She had had much worse than a gunshot before, she wasn't going to let this affect her. She pushed the panic to the back of her mind.

Al was instantly next to her telling her to stay still, as he tried to lay her down but she pushed him away and very slowly in pained gasps got to her feet.

"Okay, so ya'll don't suck that bad…" she coughed her left arm dangling at her side.

"I shot her…" the man's whisper was so soft the two barely heard it.

"Ya'll better go before, I get totally pissed and tell the police actually how this happened. And that wouldn't be good, would it Mr. Turner?" she managed to say through the shaking of her voice.

The leader stepped back a moment before turning down the alley and hurriedly leading his group away.

"Jesse…" Al shook his head as she tried to keep walking, he once again put a hand on her good arm but she pushed him away.

"Bunch of morons…Lives next door to me for a year and a half, and thinks I won't recognize his voice…Idiot…" she gasped stumbling back towards the park.

"Jess, stop you're bleeding-"

"I know, and this is one of my favorite shirts." She mumbled weakly trying to see through the dark spots crowding her vision.

Strong arms swept her off her feet before she could argue.

"Hey, put me down…I can walk…" the words came out in dull whispers as she fought to stay awake. She would not pass out, she was determined of that.

"No, you can't, I'm taking you to the hospital." The strain in his voice quieted her but not for too long.

"Oww,"

"Sorry…"

"Alphonse…"

"Just try to relax, Jess,"

"Al, while were out we need to pick up some milk…"

This statement caught Al off guard. He stared down at her; she only smiled at him and whispered,

"Please? I was planning to make biscuits and gravy for breakfast. And we're outta milk."

"You want me to get milk? Like from a cow?" he asked her, not sure if she had hit her head also.

Blood seeped from her shoulder like a river. Al walked slowly trying to not bump it as he did so.

Fighting unconsciousness and for her breathe was only made harder as she laughed weakly.

"Jesse?" Al asked, afraid she was becoming delirious.

"Yeah?" she gasped in pain and out of breath.

"Did you get knocked in the head or anything?"

Jess only laughed harder, regretting it as she did so.

"No, I'm fine…you're just so funny."

Al had no idea what she was talking about but he didn't really care. He was too busy looking around for anybody who had heard the gun shot.

"Al…"

"Hold on, Jess, someone must have heard that,"

"Al, if anything happens then the key to my trunk…is in my jewelry box on the top self of my bookcase, in my room…" she struggled to say but the faint smile from her lips never faded.

"Don't talk like that…hey, there's someone!"

The woman was just locking up her late night café until she saw Al.

"Oh, dear, hold on." She fumbled with her keys, when Al asked if he could use the phone.

Jess was laid down on a booth seat, and Al immediately called 911.

The lady hurried along behind the bar getting a damp rag to wipe the younger woman's face.

Al gazed over at the two as he talked to the person on the other line.

Jess yelped out when the kind lady tore her shirt at the wound.

"What's you name, honey?" the lady asked trying to distract her.

"Jessica Dawn…ahhh, that hurts…."

"I'm Marilynn Coy, nice to meet you,"

Jess laughed in pained breathes.

"It's nice to meet ya too, Ms. Coy," she said through gritted teeth as Marilynn dabbed alcohol at the torn flesh.

"I'm surprised you're laughing instead of crying, you must be one tough cookie,"

"I've been through worse-Ouch-"

"Sorry, I've got to get this clean though,"

"Were you ever a nurse, Ms. Coy?"

"Yes, in fact I was a nurse for many years then I retired to run this small family diner with my husband."

Pain exploded through her body with so much force she couldn't speak, and this time she let the dark take her…wanting it to never let her go…


	9. Captain Smith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

A large purple blurry blob was the first thing Jess saw through her sleepy eyes. Once her eyes focused on the blob she realized it was a overlarge man with a bright purple shirt and tie on. His face was so angry that it also was a slight shade of purple.

"Oh, gah, I am dead...the purple people eater's here…" she moaned closing her eyes again.

The man swelled up like a puffer fish.

"Well, since you're well enough to insult people then you're well enough to make a statement on how you got yourself shot and why you disobeyed direct orders from the police!" his voice boomed throughout the room and ringing in her sensitive ears.

"Ungh…you're really loud…" she mumbled cringing at the pounding of her headache.

"Mr. Allen, I told you to wait until I examined her!" the cross voice of a doctor entered the room but Jess didn't bother to open her eyes.

"His name should be Mr. Purple People Eater if ya ask me…he's too big to fly, but so am I…" she mumbled.

The doctor gave quiet laugh and ushered the puffed up Chief Detective out into the hall.

"Can she have visitors yet?" a quiet broken voice asked him.

He turned his purple face to see a lean young man with dark gold hair and light grayish brown eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Alphonse Elric, sir,"

"Stay here at the hospital, you and your friend are in a lot of trouble!" he grumbled and waddled to the front nurses desk.

Al sighed and leaned against the wall. It was two in the morning and he still hadn't gotten a hold of Ed or Shae. They wouldn't answer the phone no matter how many times he called.

The gray headed doctor strode out of her room staring down at a clipboard. Al stopped him, "Dr. Echols!"

The Dr. turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"Can Jessica Dawn have visitors yet?"

"Yes, but only briefly. You wouldn't happen to know her parents names or any way to contact her family, would you?" the doctor asked but Al shook his head and opened her room door.

He heard her grumbling as soon as he had opened the door.

"Stupid, Purple People Eater…comes in here and wakes me up…and they all have to know everything about stupid parents…blah, blah, blah,"

"So, you're feeling better, Jesse?"

She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Al!" she chimed forgetting her grumpiness.

"I'm sorry-"

"No apologies unless you sabotaged one of my cookie recipes, okay? It could've happened to anyone."

"But-"

"You _did_ sabotage my cookies?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

He gave a soft laugh and sat down in a chair next to her.

"What's a Purple People Eater?"

"The big guy that just walked out of here,"

Even though she was trying to joke, his face stayed in the same poker stage.

She yawned and forgetting about her shoulder, she tried to reach behind her.

"Ah, Ouch!" she yelped with sudden pain cradling her arm.

"Jesse, you're not supposed to do that!"

"Thanks Al, I would have never guessed that." She gave him a slightly cringing smile and he returned it with a grin.

**With Ed and Shae…**

"Ed, get up already!" Shae yelled spreading butter on her toast.

Ed didn't answer, he was to busy doing his 'man prep.' For the day.

"Okay, all you have to do is ignore her," he thought for a moment.

"Never mind, ignoring is a bad idea. Just avoid her. And try to act like normal." He told himself looking into the mirror on the dresser.

"Hey, do you know where Al and Jess are?" Shae yelled from the kitchen again.

"No!" he yelled back.

With one last look at his reflection, he left the safety of his room.

"They didn't leave a note…you think they're okay?"

"They both were probably up early this morning and decided to talk a walk or something." He muttered getting a bowl of left over's from the fridge.

"Ed, that's casserole," she told him thinking he hadn't noticed what was inside.

"Uh huh," he mumbled grabbing a fork from the drawer and setting it in the oven to heat up.

Shae got distracted as she noticed the phone unplugged.

"Huh, that's odd…" she said and re-plugged it.

Not five seconds after she did, it rang.

**In another building…**

A disappointed sigh came from the lips of a human predator as he looked down on his still living prey.

Her brother owed him much. Since he hadn't been able to pay in full, she would be the rest of his debt.

Many problems to capture her had caused gapping holes in many of his plans, but not this one. No, this time he would have her and get the rest of his money.

For people always got things done faster when you had something they wanted. And he was more than sure than Shae Smith's family would want her enough to pay a price…

**With Shae and Ed…**

"Did Al say anything about him being injured?" Ed asked as they weaved through early sidewalk traffic.

"No, he just said that we need to come over to the Have Hope Hospital. He sounded tired but not really urgent…you don't think something happened do you?" she asked giving him a worried look.

"They're probably fine…" he muttered but he wasn't so sure.

A man ran into Ed sending him into another person. The tall man looked down at him and said,

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you since you're so small…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL? I'LL SMASH YOU INTO THE GROUND SO FAR THAT-" a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"It was his fault sorry," Shae told the man kindly and started towing Ed along.

At her touch, he suddenly forgot his defensive anger.

He pulled away from her as if her skin burned his; she shot him a puzzled look but kept going.

**In Jess's room little while later…**

"Why does my shoulder hurt like heck?" she grumped, bored out of her mind.

The side of affects of pain medication and other stuff was sending her into sudden bursts of attention and others into an explosion of sleep.

Ed and Al had gone to the cafeteria for lunch, so Shae sat next to Jess's bed tapping on the side table anxiously.

"I'm hungry," she said and pulled out a muffin from her purse that Al had given her earlier.

She took it from the plastic bag and set down on the table.

"Is that chocolate?" Jess piped up and Shae handed her a bit.

**Five minutes later…**

"WWOOOO!"

"Wwwwweeeeeeeeee!"

The two girls screamed as Shae launched Jess's wheel chair down the hall and jumped onto the back.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled a storming doctor.

"MWAHAHAHA! You'll never be able to catch me, you dirty cotton swabs!" Shae yelled turning the wheel chair down a different hallway.

"Aaahhh!" Jess yelped cringing at the on coming wall…

"AH, HA! I am Captain Smith, of the…Burnt Toast!" Shae crackled spinning the chair into a different direction just in time.

"Why not something more tasty…like Jellybeans!" Jess asked then screamed as Shae pushed them right through a door into a stairwell.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled hanging onto the wheel chair for dear life.

They landed in a heap at the bottom. Shae sprung up like nothing had happened, righted the chair and sat Jess back in the seat, just as security guards appeared at the top of the stairs.

"This is the time you'll all remember as the time Captain Shae Smith of the Jellybean got away!" she crackled a salute to them and pushed her friend out the next door.

Just as they came speeding out of the door they barely missed a very shocked Ed.

"What the hell…?"

"WWEEEEHHHHHEEEEHHHHEEE!!" Shae screamed and pulled his pony tail.

Ed was just about to tackle the crazy dark headed girl but she disappeared before his eyes.

"They'll never catch us now, Jess the Tissue!" Shae yelled to her first-mate and made a run for it towards the fronts doors.

"Jess the Tissue?" Jess asked looking back at her.

"Fine, fine, you can be Jess the Box."

"Thank you!" Jess chirped then yelped as the doors came towards them in a mad rush.

"HOLD ON!" Shae yelled in a mad laugh as they came just feet from the glass doors…

CRASH! BANG! WHAM!

"Ah, Ha! I gotcha you now!" Ed celebrated as he pinned down as struggling Shae.

Her dark brown hair lay in every direction around her head, causing her to cringe when someone stepped on it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," she squeaked holding still until the person lifted their foot, then she began her struggled again.

"Unhand me you scoundrel!" she yelled at him, "No one can place Captain Shae Smith in the hold!"

"The hold? What are you talking about?" Ed asked curiously tightening his grip as busy body nurses and onlookers watched the scene.

"The hold, you know the prisoners cell. You're not a very smarty pirate, eh?"

A grin covered his face and he asked, "What's the name of your ship Captain?"

"The Jellybean Roger, dummy! Now, if ye don't let me go I'll…I'll…"

"Do what?"

"Make ye walk the plank, that's what I'll do!" she spat at him, while glaring into his eyes.

He didn't let up, despite her anger.

A evil grin broke out on her lips before she drew up her head so fast it knocked his.

"Ouch, Hey!" Ed called after her as she scrambled away. Jess was currently arguing with the chief nurse as her captain ran out the front doors crackling.

"…but I have to go get her, I'm the first-mate!" Jess declared puffing out her chest.

"No, lets get you back in bed-"

"Nu uh, ALL YA SCALLYWAGS BETTER GET BACK TO WORK!!" she yelled at the onlookers or in her case 'crew'.

"Jess, come on," Al suddenly at her side tugged at her right hand.

"I'm Jess the Box and I-"

"I have more muffins in your room." Al bribed her and she was already seated in the chair.

"Come on, come on, we don't have much time! Let's go save them from the fate of the nasty sea!"

Al pushed her along back to her room slowly as Ed ran out the doors following the sugar crazy girl.

He saw her turn the corner ahead, and he chased after her. When she was right in front of him, he spun her around…

"Hey, get off!" the girl yelled pushing him away and hitting him hard in the head with her purse.

Ed spun around wildly looking for her everywhere as the other girl walked off in a hurried huff.

**Running with Shae…**

"Hehehe! He'll never find me here, the rotten potato!" the sugar was beginning to wear off some.

She no longer felt as if her mind was going to fast for her movements…like slow motion.

"Well, well, what is a young woman such as you doing here, Miss Smith?" a smooth proud voice issued from behind her…


	10. Cathedral

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Around 7:30 pm…**

Jess had begun to settle down from the sugar rush. While Al snoozed in the chair at her bedside, Jess noticed that Ed was close to having a panic attack.

"Hey, what's wrong, Mr. Grumpy?" Jess asked, punching him in the arm.

"…Shae hasn't come back yet…" Ed worried, starting to pace.

"Ah…she'll be fine –"

"Jess, whoever is after us is still out there!!" Ed growled, raking a hand through his hair. He mentally punched. _Why am I worrying? I'm trying to avoid her, aren't I?_ He wondered.

Jess handed him the phone. "Call the apartment. She might've gone home."

"I've already tried. No one's there."

A grave expression grew on Jess' face. "Go find her. If she isn't at any nearby restaurants or the library, then you can start to worry – and don't call the police. They're already breathing down our necks – hey!"

Ed had already grabbed his coat and speed-walked from the room.

**In an abandoned cathedral…**

Shae opened her eyes. The ceiling seemed a million miles away, but it only took her a few second to realize why. It was arched. She was in a church of some sort. She immediately sat up and looked around. The cathedral was in ruins. The only source of light came from a few lanterns that were placed on the steps she now sat on.

"What's going on?" she asked to what she thought was an empty church.

"Funny you should ask."

Shae whipped around to see her captor lounging in a nearby pew. She gulped, not having the slightest clue who this was.

"My boss sent me to do away with you."

"Why??" Shae yelled. This was beginning to annoy her.

The stranger grinned. "You know too much." At Shae's confused look, he sat up. "You are a writer, am I correct?"

"Y-yes…"

"And you like getting inspiration from the books you care for at your job, yes?"

Shae broke down. "I'm not infringing copyright I swear!! Don't feed me to the fishes!!" she begged, a smile appearing on her mouth.

"No no…it's not that. You came across a note, hidden in a book one day that you _knew _you shouldn't have seen."

The stranger would have continued his story, but he felt like cutting to the chase. "All in all, we demand you pay us to not kill you for it…or we keep you captive until your family pays up."

A sickening feeling spread through Shae, but she tried to keep her sense of humor. "Sorry. I haven't any money on me," she scoffed.

The stranger grinned. "Then you'd better get used to this place, 'cause it's gonna be your home for a _real _long time."

**Back at the hospital…**

"Where'd Ed go?"

"To look for Shae."

"Where'd _she_ go?"

"Dunno. Hmm…I'm hungry," Jess said, pushing the button for her nurse to come.

"Just don't order any muffins."

**Out in the streets, sometime around twilight…**

Ed's heart raced as he made for the public library. It was getting late and there was still no sign of Shae.

As he dashed into the library, he went straight to the front desk. "Has Shae Smith shown up here any time this afternoon?" he asked in a rushed voice.

The librarian shook her head. "Sorry."

Ed scowled and rushed back out to the street. He glumly made his way back to the hospital.

Before he turned the corner, something caught his attention in the alleyway. Shae's journal was lying there. It was battered and a few pages were torn. Ed felt his stomach rise up into his throat as he read the note that had been messily shoved between the pages.

**In the cathedral…**

Shae lay on her back, staring up once again at the vaulted ceiling. Her stomach screamed at her in hunger. As she cringed and rolled onto her side, her captor walked over and knelt beside her.

"How's it going?" he asked with a smile, lighting yet another cigarette. He reached out and put a finger to her nose. "Y' know…you're really cute –"

"Go away!" Shae groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut. _I…wish Ed were here_, she thought, shocked to even be thinking this about the man who had been avoiding her like the plague.

After the stranger walked off, Shae fought sleep. She didn't want anything to happen beyond her control. When she involuntarily let her eyes close, a voice whispered into her ear.

"Come on. I'm getting you out of here."

Shae turned to see Edward hiding behind the altar with his hand outstretched. Without questioning, she began to crawl over to him, but she froze as a heavy foot pressed into her back.

"Get out of here, boy. She stays."

Shae grinned evilly and quickly threw her free leg backwards, bringing her captor to the ground.

As Ed threw his arms around Shae, the stranger pulled a knife on the two, leaving Ed with a gash on his chest and Shae with a deep wound across her back. In anger, Ed kicked the man in the face and followed Shae out of the cathedral.

**Around one in the morning…**

When Al arrived back at the apartment with Jess, they found Ed and Shae curled up on the couch together. They were both badly hurt. When Al turned to Jess, she was already armed with her camera.

"Pure gold," Jess laughed quietly, trying not to wake the elder two. Al rolled his eyes and got a blanket for Ed and Shae.

**3:42 a.m…**

Ed awoke to a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to remember the fight. His eyes trailed to Shae. She was curled up with him and she looked awfully pale from losing blood.

To get his nerves to calm down from just being so close to her, he gently got up and stumbled to the kitchen. He splashed his face with water from the sink and slumped into a chair at the table.

"Thank you."

Ed turned to see Shae standing behind him. She seemed timid at the moment. "Um, you're welcome…it was nothing. Really."

Shae collapsed into the chair beside him. "You were hurt! You shouldn't have come to find me."

Ed stared at the table. "That man would have killed you in what way he pleased…you don't deserve that." Before Shae could respond, he moved extremely closer to her and placed his hand over her mouth. "By the looks of it, I don't think he was going to contact your family."

Shae didn't need to ask how he knew about that part. Without another word, she went to her room and locked the door behind her.

**A few hours later…**

Jess snuck into Shae's room (she had a key) and woke her up.

"Whatdya want?" Shae mumbled, attempting to sit up.

"The purple people eater is here to eat you," Jess said with an almost cross look.

"Purple people eater…?" Shae asked slowly, not quite sure if she heard right.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay, sure."

Jess was just about to leave when she turned again. "What d' you want for supper?"

"You can't cook!" Shae reminded her, glancing at her sling.

"Geez, ya never complained before…I'm really that awful?"

"No, I mean you can't cook with one arm, can you?"

"Dunno. Mr. People Eater's waitin' though," Jess said with a shrug as she exited the room.

Shae understood instantly who the Purple People Eater was as soon as she saw the large man standing and talking to the brothers. Ed's lips pursed in troubled thoughts as he nodded at something. When the three men noticed her presence, Al headed to the kitchen to the kitchen to help Jess and Ed backed up as the chief detective came forward.

"We got another note from the person or group that wants you dead – "

"What now??" Shae growled, sitting in a chair, "They almost did away with me, isn't that enough?" As she buried her head in her hands in frustration, Ed moved to her side and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you're no longer safe in this entire city. It's best if you left," the chief said.

Shae sighed and rubbed her forehead before getting to her feet. "I guess it'd be a good idea to head home…" she said as she quickly back to her room.

After Ed had locked the front door, he stared long and hard at Shae's door. As he walked past, he heard her crying. A strange pulse at the pit of his chest made him long to go and comfort her, but he just couldn't muster the courage.

When Ed turned to enter his and Al's room, he heard the purple door open.

"Ed…?" came Shae's voice in a raspy tone. When Ed turned to her, he felt his heart stop. She was extremely pale and tears stained her cheeks. As she stood there, clutching the door frame, Ed slowly walked over and led her back into her room. Just as they made it to her bed, Shae melted into Edward's arms and broke down completely.

**In the kitchen…**

While Jess busied herself with dinner, Al examined the bandages left by Shae and his brother. The amount of blood was unbelievable. "_What did they get into_??" he wondered.

The two turned their heads as they heard Ed giving Shae comforting words as she cried.

"Is she going to be ok?" Al asked, standing and leaning on the oven.

Jess bit her lip and cast a distant look at the purple door. "I don't know. She doesn't want to leave…and that oven is on!" She laughed as Al sprung away from the oven.

When Jess shoved Al out of the way, Al lost his breath yet again when she got close. He just stood there, watching her every move.

**Back in Shae's room…**

Ed sighed at how close Shae was to him. She had literally wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and buried her face into the place where his neck and shoulder met – despite the hardness of the automail. Her breathing was uneven from her crying.

Without realizing it, Ed had begun to gently rub Shae's back. She seemed to relax under his touch. With a violent shudder, she whispered, "Don't stop." Ed smiled and pulled away.

"Shae…why don't you want to leave?"

"…"

"You in there?" Ed laughed, waving his fingers in front of Shae's eyes.

"Oh! Well…I…I don't want to leave you," Shae replied, a blush threatening to surface. She felt Ed's golden eyes burning into her very soul. Before either of them spoke, she felt Ed pressing her back into the pillows and her face turned a dark shade of red at their closeness. Suddenly, her heart soared as his lips met hers. This kiss was different from the one he had stolen when she had been angry at him. It lasted longer and she enjoyed it. She also felt a strong bond form between her and Ed as their lips lingered just millimeters apart. Her eyes watered when he backed his face away.

Ed's hands shook as they explored Shae's facial features. "Will you be my girlfriend now? Please…before I lose my mind," he begged. His voice quivered and his lips barely brushed hers as he spoke.

Shae was speechless. She had lost the desire to pull away and just wanted to remain there with Ed. Through her shock at her racing heart, she managed to nod.

**-----------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Hey guys, **

**This is silent-twilight09, one of jess' friends. She had needed a bit of help with this chapter so I helped her out by writing some of this chapter and typing it all up. It's now five forty-nine in the morning on Saturday… (yawn) I'm at her house right now with another of our friends and we haven't slept at ALL! Well…jess has…she out. She pops in and out of consciousness every once in a while but she always goes back to sleep. I'm shocked. We're being pretty loud XD.**

**Well…I'm gonna start a bit of chapter 11 for her...darned writer's block. I swear it's a disease…XD**

**kenni shae **

**Hi Ya'll,**

**I'm awake now!**

**Well, Kenni shae (silent-twilight09) is now my co-writer. So, most likely the rest of the chaps will be half written by her since this fic. Is kinda based off the last one we wrote. **

**Well, hope ya'll liked this one,**

**See ya,**

**Jess **


	11. Leaving

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Three Weeks Later…**

In the morning to Ed sprawled out next to her but his arms were wrapped around her and his hand lie on her stomach. Shae slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep once more. Suddenly, Jess burst in.

"Wake up, you-Oh!" Jess stopped as she noticed the elder two were sharing a bed. A deep blush creep over her face and she quickly closed the door and headed back to her room.

**Later that day…**

Ed opened his eyes to sunlight blinding him. When he pushed himself up from the bed, his eyes trailed to Shae's sleeping form next to him. "Hey," he said softly, "Wake up the train leaves in a n hour." He allowed his fingers to trace her lips. When Shae's eyes slide open, she yawned and playfully shoved Ed out of her bed. The two exchanged joking expressions and headed to the kitchen.

Jess leaned over and let Al taste a bit of the morning gravy just as the other two walked in.

"Mmm…it's good." He said once she took the spoon away.

"Well, thanks for helpin' out." She answered sitting at the table. Just as she looked up she noticed the couple smirking at them.

"So what are you guys doing?" Ed asked raising his eyebrows.

"Makin' pancakes," Jess answered simply.

Al put the pancakes, gravy, syrup, butter, and orange juice on the table.

"You eat gravy with your pancakes?" Shae asked disgusted.

"Uh-huh, best thang in the world."

They all sat in their regular seats, and waited for Shae to finish her prayer.

"We've got to hurry if we're going to get you there in time." Ed told her when she lifted her head.

"Brother, are you leaving with her?"

"Yeah,"

"So, where's home, Shae?" Jess asked, lopping gravy on her light brown pancake.

"On the coast of Maine."

"Who's back home waiting for you?" Al asked curiously.

"My dad, Eric Smith,"

All of sudden Ed turned to her with worried eyes.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Buff up, boy," Jess told him motherly and pushed her plate defeated to Al to cut her pancake up for her.

Shae smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will."

Ed bit his lip and quickly scarfed down his food before he excused himself from the table. Even though Shae had assured that everything would be fine, he still felt sick to his stomach.

After he threw all of his clothing into his suitcase, he turned to the pile of books and paperwork at the desk he and Al had shared. He finally decided to leave the rest for the library and he'd only take the one Shae had found for him at the library. He was sure they wouldn't mind losing a book over what they thought was only a fairy tale.

When he finished packing, the door opened and Al walked in.

"Brother, after you and Shae leave, Jess and I are leaving in the next couple days."

"Where are you going?"

"To Tennessee. She says she's got to visit family too and I don't want her traveling alone."

"Okay, I'll have Shae write down her dad's address just in case."

"Brother?"

"Yeah?" Ed said distractedly trying to find his notes on the fuel process of the powder fueled rocket.

"Have you found anything?"

Ed looked up slowly to meet Al's eyes.

"No."

"Do you think General Mustang was able to close his side of the gate?"

"Of course, Al, why wouldn't he be able too?"

"I don't know, it's just we haven't found a solution yet-"

"Al, it's not going to be spelled out for us in a book, it's a puzzle. The only answers you get are the ones you earn."

Al nodded and gave him a smile.

"Try to stay out of trouble, brother!"

Shae screamed for him in the next room,

"Edward, if you make me late-"

Ed smiled and grabbed his bags. "I'll see you soon, Al." After giving Al a hug, he went to Shae. She was frantically stuffing the last of her stuff into her bags. "Have everything?" he asked curiously.

Shae gave him the death glare. "Of course I do! Now what'd you do with the tickets??"

"They're right here, and are you _sure _you've got everything?"

Before Shae could spout out another angry remark, Ed reached behind her bed and pulled out her journal.

"Thanks..

**That evening with Jess and Al…**

They listened to the dull drone of the radio as they ate.

"Ugh, Al can ya help me?" Jess grumbled giving up on trying to pick up the stupid taco.

Al took the plate from her with a soft laugh.

"Here, just eat it with a spoon." He suggested handing her a spoon and cutting up her taco.

"Thanks…this is so weird…"

"Weird?"

"Well, I've never eaten with one hand before."

"You use two hands to hold a spoon?"

"Ah, no!" she mocked frustration.

**On their way to Maine…**

Shae amused herself by pelting Ed with wadded up pieces of paper from a notebook. She laughed every time he looked around to see who had thrown the paper.

Eventually, night grew and the cars of the train grew silent. Shae had long been asleep, but Ed was still awake, straining his eyes while reading through one of his books. Finally, he gave up and tossed the book back into his bag. His eyes drooped but he didn't feel like sleeping. With a yawn, he curled up in his seat and slept for the rest of the trip.

**Sometime around midnight…**

Ed awoke to Shae kicking him in the shin. "Come on. We're here," she said with a slight smile. Ed got to his feet and grabbed his bags as they left the train.

Instead of waving down a taxi or any other type of transportation, Ed followed Shae down a path that followed the shoreline. There were many trees and different types of plants that Ed had never seen before. Finally, they came to a small house that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. The view was breathtaking, but the area still had its downsides – like the rainy weather and chilly breezes. Ed looked up at the house and sighed.

"So this is where you grew up?" he asked. Shae nodded and started for the house. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Dad?" she called out, dragging Ed inside. As _for _Ed, he felt quite uneasy about all this.

"Dad?" she tried louder ringing the doorbell constantly.

"GET AWAY YOU KIDS!"

"Daddy, it's me! Shae!"

The door flung open and Ed lost sight of his girlfriend as she melted in her father's embrace.

**Early morning...**

"I can't find anything…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jess screamed running out of her room.

Al was next to her faster than she could speak further. She shrank behind him.

"What? What happened?"

"There's a bug in there! Go get rid of em'!"

"That's all a bug?"

"Uh-huh, but don't kill him! Just let him out at the balcony."

Al sighed in relief and ended up with a grin.

"Okay, I'll go get rid of it."

She clenched the back of his shirt as she followed him into her room. She pointed at the bed spread, where a large black spider crawled in circles.

He scooped it up and Jess ran out of the room.

"Eeeppp!" she squealed as he walked past her and placed it on the railing of the balcony.

"Thank you," she chimed striding off toward the bookshelf.

He sat down in a chair and watched her decide on which book she wanted to read on the way to Tennessee.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes?"

"That guy is still after Shae isn't he?"

"Probably, but she'll be safer with brother and her dad,"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Jesse?"

"Huh?" she turned to him with innocent eyes.

"I could have prevented you from being shot and I didn't…I'm sorry…They could have killed you…"

Jess secretly wanted to go, _Aaaaaawwwwww! _but reframed from doing so.

"It's okay, I forgive you. In all honesty I don't mind being shot. So please, please, pretty please, don't feel guilty."

"It's not okay-"

She interrupted him, "I'm the one that got shot, and I say it's okay. All right? Now, lets talk about something not depressing!"

He gave the thinnest smile and Jess announced, "Lets bake some cookies before we have to leave tomorrow!"

And his smile grew into a grin.

**Back at the Smith home…**

Shae smiled widely as her father kissed her on the cheek. "You came to visit?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Of course! Well…we kind of need a place to stay for a while."

"And who's this?" her father asked, turning to Ed and not seeming one bit upset at the fact that his daughter had actually brought a boy home with her.

"Edward Elric, sir, you daughter boyfriend," he said shaking the man's hand.

"Oh, really?"


	12. Shy love

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**The later the same morning with Al and Jess…**

"Hey!" Al yelped as she playfully flicked flour at him as they measured it out into a bowl.

He stuck his hand in the flour and gave a mischievous smile before he showered her in the white powder.

Her jaw dropped then she laughed fully. Al ran away as the next flour ball soared toward him.

"Ah-ha! Ya can run but you can't hide!" she laughed grabbing another handful and running after him.

Just as he peeked around the edge of the couch flour hit him full in the face.

"Gotcha!" she laughed and he tackled her.

As he tickled her she struggled to get away with only one arm.

"s-stop i-it!" she giggled curling into a ball.

He grinned and lay out across the floor next to her as she caught her breath.

"I hate this stupid sling."

"Oh, yeah, you have a doctor's appointment later today! I forgot." He said turning his head to the side to look at her.

Jess had been staring, she looked away blushing.

"I forgot, too. Good thang ya remembered, cause I wouldn't have," she replied looking anywhere but him.

She wanted to tell him that looked irresistible cute covered in flour and that she had the biggest crush on him, but she didn't have the courage.

Unknown to her he was having the same problem.

"I guess we should finish those cookies and clean up, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we should," Al answered and got to his feet.

He held out a hand to her and she hesitantly looked up at him. She grabbed his hand trying to ignore the warm tingle that raced up her arm from his touch. Al lifted her up underestimating his own strength causing her to run into his chest and bump them backwards on the couch.

She lay on top of him with her greener than blue eyes wider than quarters.

"S-sorry," she whispered, frozen in place.

Melting with the feeling of her touch his eyes looked once at her lips then glided back to her eyes.

"No, it was my fault," he whispered back.

She mentally talked herself into scrambling up off of him even though she really didn't want to.

Al watched her hurry off to the kitchen. _Just do it. Just tell her the truth. Just tell her how you feel. _He told himself. He sat for a moment thinking up all the 'What ifs' he could then headed back into the kitchen with a mission.

**Ed and Shae at the same time…**

Shae waited until her dad disappeared into the bathroom down the hall before she let herself sink into Ed's arms.

"See I told you everything would be fine."

"I don't trust him."

Shae shot out of the blonds arms and glowered at him.

"What did you say?"

"No, not your dad, he's been great. I'm talking about the Purple People Eater-I mean Chief Allen."

"Oh," Shae sighed satisfied and snuggled up to him once more.

"I think this is a mistake…we shouldn't have come here."

"Ed, it's been practically three weeks since they captured me. Allen is trying his best. New York is a big city you know."

"That doesn't change the mind of a criminal, Shae. You're an easier target here,"

"Chill, we're only going to be here for another week then we'll be back at home. Try and enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm still sticking to you like glue."

"That's fine with me!"

She lifted her face to kiss him but she heard the bathroom door open. She reluctantly parted from him.

"You, kids want some lunch?"

"Sure dad,"

**With Al and Jess…**

Jess was just breaking the eggs when he walked in.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah, Al?" her voice was stronger now that she had composed herself.

"I, uh…have something to tell you,"

She turned to give her full attention and he came so close to her that she was pressed against the counter.

"I…I think I love you," he shyly kissed her before he got an answer.

Her arm linked around his neck while his hands rose to cradle her face. Just as the kiss grew deeper Jess turned her head.

He dropped his hands and backed off.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Just hold on a second," she told him and lifted the strap of her sling over her head then threw it to the side, not caring where it landed.

Al smiled as she shyly tugged him closer once more.

**With Ed and Shae…**

"So how do you plan to support yourself, Edward?"

"Right now, I'm working with some professors down at the NY University."

"What field?"

"Chemistry, Biology, Physical Science, and other sciences at the moment,"

"What are you working on?"

"I'm showing them the theory of a liquid fueled rocket that a friend scientist of mine and I constructed back in Germany."

"You're showing the professors? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No, my life's been science for longer than I would like to remember. The professors have only had science in their education."

"What did you do in Germany?"

"Build rockets and experiment with the insights of the Elements most of the time."

"He's also into Alchemy, dad," Shae piped up.

She had been so quiet in her dad's interrogation that the men had forgotten about her.

"Really?" Eric said after staring at his daughter for a moment.

"Yes," Ed answered shortly.

"I thought it was only a myth. Have you ever tried it?"

_Tried it? I'm the best Alchemist you could ask for! _He thought but instead he answered, "Yes, and I strongly believe that it is not a myth."

"Why?"

It's not like he could just tell the old timer that he'd been in the gate more times than he'd like to have been and that it had consumed his life ever since Al and he had made a doll for Winry when they were just kids.

"Why have I tried it or why do I believe in it?"

"Both,"

"I tried it because it was fascinating to me and I believe in it because I have tried it."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes,"

"I would love to see that! What did you do?"

"We created a doll for a friend."

"We?"

"Me and my brother,"

"So it takes two of you?"

"No,"

Shae huffed, bored out of her mind but they ignored her.

"How long did it take you?"

"Less than five minutes but longer than normal,"

"That's incredible-"

"Okay, let's go do something!" Shae finally blurted out tugging on Ed's arm.

"Hold on, let me call Al first," Ed said going over to the phone kept in the kitchen.

Eric mumbled something about his favorite radio station being on and shuffled off to the living room.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…_

Ed hung up and dialed again.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Uh-huh?"

"Jess?"

"What do ya want?"

"Is Al there?" she sounded to grumpy to talk to.

She giggled, "No, he can't come to the phone right now,"

"Uh, could you tell him to call back?"

"Hey stop it!" she giggled not listening to him.

Ed's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"What are you doing??"

"Bye!" she chimed and the dial tone rang in his ear.

Shae was howling with laughter at Ed's shocked and petrified face.

"She called you short didn't she?"

"I wish…"

Shae cooked her head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"She…don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…" he continued to mumble.

"Fine since you're not telling me anything, I'm going to call over there myself!"

Shae dialed the number and this time Al answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ed's freaking out over here. What did you two say to him?"

"Jesse just told him I couldn't come to the phone right now…I think that's it."

"Well, he's going crazy-Hey!" Shae yelped as Ed lunged for the phone.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"Uh, getting ready to take Jesse to the hospital."

"Why??"

"She's supposed to have a check up on her arm today, why?"

"She…and I…And you were…" Ed trailed off.

"Brother?"

"What was Jess doing when she answered the phone?" Ed asked frantically dreading the answer but dieing to know.

"Trying to put on her jacket."

"What were _you _doing?"

"Helping her,"

"That's all?"

"Brother, are you okay?"

"So everything's normal over there?"

"Yes…brother you haven't gotten into any trouble already have you?"

"No, no, Jess just sounded odd over the phone is all."

"Okay, well I have to go; we're late for her appointment."

"Okay, Bye Al."

"Bye, brother."

Ed sighed in relief as he set down the phone. Shae was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, right," she said tugging him out the back door.

**The next morning just before 9a.m….**

"Hey, time to get up!" he told her coming out of his room.

She mumbled something about Bob and Steve crashing the Titanic and turned over.

"I've got muffins for breakfast," Al called from his place in the kitchen but she didn't move from her bed on the couch.

He sighed and walked over to shake her awake.

"Get up, Jesse!" he said loudly shaking her good shoulder jerkily.

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" she grumbled and threw off the blanket she had been snuggling with.

**Three hours later on the road…**

"Are we there yet?"

"Jesse, you just asked that five minutes ago!"

"So?"

"So, we're still not there!"

"Oh,"

The loud engine of the rarely used car overruled the silence between them but only for another five minutes.

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

"Huh?"

"You're just like, brother," Al shook his head but with a smile on his lips.

"Hey, I'm not short or a blond!"

"I didn't say you were,"

"Yeah, uh-huh and Bob and Steve didn't crash the Titanic."

Al laughed and looked over at her. Her cheeks her lightly pink from the bitter autumn air brushing on them. And her eyes shone determinedly like she had an important mission ahead of her. Since they had decided to let the top down the light wind tossed around both his short caramel and her long earth brunette hair.

"So who exactly are we going to visit?" he asked forcing his eyes back on the road.

"My brother and some others."

"What's his name?"

"Zachary."

"Is he younger than you?"

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell over them.

"Al?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I have to tell ya somethin',"

"Okay,"

"My friend Tom, ya know the one who owned your last apartment building, is gonna meet us there. He's like my big brother...so he might be protective."

"He seemed like a nice guy last time I met him,"

Jess nodded, "He's going to explain some stuff to ya and I just wantcha to know that everything that he says is completely true."

He glanced over at her worriedly. He had no idea what she was talking about but he wouldn't press her. He would wait.

**With Shae and Ed…**

Ed nervously looked from Shae to her father and then back to the floor. There he had swiftly sketched out a complicated transmutation circle. He knew this wouldn't work and that it wouldn't make sense to them if he clapped his hands together like usual.

"Shae…could you hand me knife, please," he asked.

"Shae grabbed a knife from the counter and handed if to her boyfriend. Ed grinned and handed it back.

"A sharper one, please," he said, smiling warmly at her.

With a confused look, Shae got a small eating knife from beside the oven. When Ed pulled it across his fingers, she gasped and grabbed arm, "Ed! What are you-"

"Shh," Ed whispered, "Just watch." With that, he put his hands to the circle. To his own surprise, it began to work. Quickly averting his eyes to the dark haired girl beside him, he grinned and concentrated on his work.

Not but two minutes later, Ed handed a detailed bowl to Shae's father. "What do you think?" he asked, grinning at their shocked expressions.

"That's…"

"Odd," Eric scoffed, examining his daughter's boyfriend's work. He knelt and examined the marking, "This is alchemy? These markings and the circle look a lot like-"

"It's not witchcraft, dad. I've gone through one of his books before," Shae said. She grabbed a rag and Ed helped her clean up the chalk on the floor.

"Except…I used to be able to do that without a circle," Ed sighed, "I don't think that'll work anymore." He tossed his rag into the laundry and looked up at Shae as she got to her feet.

"Come on, Ed. I want to go for a walk."

**Hope, ya'll like this one. **

**Please review,**

**Bye, **

**Jess. **


	13. Jessica's Story

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**That Afternoon…**

Al and Jess had stopped for lunch at a nice cofe just off the main road.

"How's your shoulder?" Al asked watching Jess stir her spoon around in her soup bowl. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Better, I guess,"

Al nodded and stretched, "Hmm…I wonder what brother wanted this morning."

**Ed and Shae…**

Shae smiled as Edward entwined his fingers with hers. "Is your hand ok?" she asked referring to when he cut his hand.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

The couple made their way down to the shore. Once there, Ed collapsed onto the beach and Shae curled up beside him.

"I think I'm scaring your dad," Ed said calmly. He lowered his fact to Shae's and kissed her.

"Maybe a little. You scared me a bit too. I've never seen anything like it," Shae responded. Ed reclined back in the sand and he pulled Shae against his chest.

"Your dad isn't watching, is he?" Ed asked. His voice was low as he whispered into Shae's ear.

Shae's eyes widened and she pulled back. "Why??" she asked, blushing lightly. Ed held her by the waist and kissed her neck. "No, Ed!" she gasped, pulling away.

"What?"

Shae blushed again. "He's not watching, he's at work, but please…don't."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shae. I don't know what came over me," Ed apologized and two quickly pulled away looking over the at the ocean.

"Ed, forget about it. I'm not mad; I just don't want that _right now_," Shae said. Ed smiled and walked her back to the house.

**Around Noon…**

"We can make it by tomorrow by this time if we don't stop," Jess calculated.

"I think we should spend the night somewhere," Al told her.

The scenery passed by in a moderate blur of reds, gold, oranges, and light browns. The loud drone of the engine filled the awkward air between them.

"It's hotter than a hogs hind out here," Jess grumped taking off her jacket.

Al glanced worriedly at her flushed cheeks even though the air was light and chilly.

"Are you feeling all right, Jess?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." She mumbled and let temptation pull her into the ocean of day dreams.

It wasn't long until she fell asleep oddly in her seat. Al reached over and felt her forehead. Her skin burned under his own with the slight moisture of cold sweat. His lips creased into a frown.

**Ed and Shae…**

While Ed sat at Shae's old desk, writing away in his notes, Shae brought up a bit of lunch. The two set there in silence and Shae eventually headed back downstairs.

After a while, Shae come back upstairs and collapsed onto her bed.

"Where'd you go?" Ed asked, setting his work aside and walking over.

"To visit a few friends and reapply at my aunt's bookstore." Shae turned onto her side and stole his drink.

"That's…!" Ed stopped as Shae nearly choked, "coffee,"

The two burst out laughing and Shae gave Ed his mug.

**Al and Jess later that night…**

Al had managed to find an inn with a cheap room in a small town on the main road, with relief.

He lifted the fitfully sleeping Jess from the vehicle and up the stairs to their room for the night. After she was safely tucked in Al went back downstairs to move the car to the back of the stables.

For most of the night he sat in a desk chair at the window either drifting off in thoughts or reading the occasional notes he'd brought with him. The rest of the small portion of the night he spent trying to understand the mumblings that Jess randomly burst out in her sleep.

What things was Tomas going to tell him? Where they about her? Her family? Why couldn't she tell him herself? And if Tomas was such a close friend of hers why didn't he come when she was shot? Why was she just now getting ill? She had been fine just hours before, what was it? Was it nerves about seeing family, or maybe it was the after affects of the pain meds for her shoulder?

"Just let me die…" he heard her whisper, and then turned her head.

Oh, how many times had he thought that before only to stop himself by thinking of his dear older brother. Thinking of Ed something dawned on him as the clock in the lobby below struck twelve.

It was October 3. The anniversary night of the beginning of struggles, memories, journeys, enemies, and friends. This was the night of terrible beginnings and sad endings. No, it was the morning of decision and dulled pain. Either way, this was a date that he could nor would ever forget.

**Oct. 3, they finally make it to Maybe, Tennessee…**

"Are you feeling any better?" Al asked for the hundredth time it seemed.

Jess glanced over at him and nodded distractedly. A few moments passed then she pointed at the white washed church ahead on Main Street.

Al pulled up in front of the building minutes later and killed the engine. Jess smiled brilliantly at him and stepped out of the car but before he could follow she told him to stay.

"Where are you going?" he asked she walked toward the back of the church.

"Nowhere, Tom's on his way to give ya directions to his house see?" she said pointing to a man that waved at them from down the block.

Despite her protests Al got out of the car as well and walked around the car until he stood in front of her.

"You need to rest, you're sick."

"It's only because of my shoulder, Al. I'm fine, honest."

"Liar," he looked hurt as he said it.

"Tom will explain-"

"Do you not trust me enough to tell me yourself?"

"…"

"I can't tell ya,"

"Why? What can't you tell me?"

"I can't trust myself to handle it if I tell ya,"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Life, Death, Everything, or Nothing,"

Before either one of them could say anything more, their lips met. It was sweet as it lingered long upon them. The cold air tried to squeeze between them but there was no room. Her hands rested on his on his shoulders, while his fingers traced her jaw line and down her neck.

"Uh-hum!"

Entranced neither of them heard Tom clear his throat.

"Uh-hum!" he tried again but only with the same result.

"Hey!" he finally yelled.

The jumped apart as they had burned each other with touch. Jess covered her heart with her hand.

"Dadgummit, Tom, ya just about scared the laces off my pants!"

"Women are supposed to wear dresses any how so you deserve it." He told her looking Al up and down suspiciously.

"Alphonse Elric, nice to see you again," Tom held out his hand to the younger man in greeting.

"Nice to see you too, Mr.-"

"Just Tom,"

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Tom,"

After they shook hands Tom caught the Jess by the back of the shirt in her attempt to sneak away.

"You want to tell me how you got shot, Missy?"

"Ya know??"

"YOU GOT SHOT???" he screamed at her and Al thought that Tom reminded him of Winry as he overacted.

"Oh, ya were kiddin," she mumbled backing away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SHOT??" he yelled at her and Al was prepared to step into the battle but Jess stood tall with her head held high.

"Yep, I got shot, whoopty flippin doo!" Al cooked his head thinking that she hung around Edward too much.

"I'll meet ya'll back at the house and tell ya the story,"

"Are you going to be late?"

"Yeah…"

"I send Marilynn down with a blanket and some soup later."

"No, don't send her…"

"Hand everything over," Al raised his eyebrows at the odd commanded directed at her.

"Tom-"

"I can't trust you,"

She pulled out everything in her pockets handing them over but carefully avoided moving toward her secret weapon.

"And the pistol?"

"Don't got one,"

"I'll strip you down till you're naked. I have three girls, one of them your same age, don't underestimate me."

Jess shook her head widely and subjected the tiny gun in her sock to him, only because she knew that he wouldn't hesitate at all in his threats.

"You can go but don't forget that Alphonse and I are just around the corner," he leaned down to whisper the rest in her ear, "he loves you and so do I, don't let us lose you,"

He straightened and jumped in the car and patted the side.

"All right, Alphonse lets get going,"

Al stared at her green blues before she turned and shuffled to the back to the church out of sight.

Al walked around the car and got in. He sat in the seat a moment before starting the engine.

"Let's take a drive and I'll tell you the story," Tom said with an odd look on his face.

Fifteen minutes later…

"So what do you need to tell me?" Al asked tiredly.

"Let's pull over,"

Al did as directed into a long forgotten drive way and pulled up a ways so they weren't so close to the road.

As he cut the engine once more he turned to the older man and waited.

"I hope you plan on marring her or holding her hostage in a cushioned cell." Tom spoke at last staring up at the bright blue ocean dotted with white fluffy islands above them.

"Why?"

"This day is horrible for her, Alphonse. What about you? Does this day have any meaning to you?" Tom wasn't meaning it the way it felt in Al's heart.

"Yes,"

"Really, what?"

"It has the meaning of memories." Al said shortly but Tom didn't seem to notice.

"Memories?"

"What is it that you need to tell me about Jessica?"

Tom wasn't dumb, curious, but not dumb.

"She wants me to tell you about her past but first I need to know something. You have to tell me the truth, it depends on her life."

This alerted Al more than anything he had said so far.

"Did she try to shoot herself?"

"No,"

"Was there anybody around when it happened?"

"I was and about eight or seven others."

"What happened?"

"I froze up. I didn't react like I should have."

"What happened?"

"Nazi supporters caught up with us, they're starting some real trouble lately. Robbing stores and posting large signs in blood on doors."

"So she was shoot by someone else?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Why would you think she shoot herself?"

Tom was silent then he leaned his head back on the seat and stared once again up at the sky.

"She was sixteen, two years ago, when cars were new coming around here. Mr. Owens a rancher on the opposite side of town is a wealthy but kind man and let Jess borrow his car to take a fun drive with Zach, her little brother," he paused," They got caught in a storm trying to come back home. It was on the road you took coming in, the most traveled road around here. The rain was so harsh that you couldn't see but two feet in front of you. It was the worst storm I had ever even imagined."

"Jess did her best to get home safely but another car was on the same road coming the opposite way passing through town. They had a head on collision." He took a deep sigh and pressed on, "Her brother and the other two didn't make it, and she was the only survivor. And being the only survivor she lives with a survivor's guilt. I had just married my wife Beth two weeks before so I knew Jess by sight but that's all."

Tom stopped and glanced over at his listener. Al didn't know what to think or to say, he felt sick that something could ever happen to someone like her. He was right in believing his brother. There was no God. There was too much pain in all the worlds of the universe for there to be a God.

Tom continued, "She was begging to die when we found her. No one thought she was going to survive from her injuries; even the doctor only gave her a week at first. She refused to see her parents at anytime." His lips curled slightly upward at a certain memory, "Once she woke up with them in the room and she tried to kill herself with the bed sheets. Since I'm close as brothers with the doc. I helped him by staying in her room on late shifts and helping her recover."

Tom met Al's gaze and said, "She's suicidal, Alphonse. I don't know how many times I've had to stop her from jumping off of tree limbs with a rope around her neck, a gun to her head, suffocating herself with pillows, or skinning herself out of her skin with a steak knife. She tries to hurt herself when she cries too. She loathes crying almost as much as she loathes living."

Al was silent then he started the car's engine up once more.

"You'll forget about her…just drop me off at the church and you can be on your way." Tom told him misunderstanding Al's actions.

"I want her to tell me herself. I've been living with her for months now and I've never seen her act like that in any way." Al said his voice tight and firmer than usual.

"What about when those Nazi's shoot her? She was provoking them, wasn't she?"

"_What do you think you're doing? Ya crazy morons…"…_

"_Ya missed, and I'm standing still."…_

"_That's the best you got? Little rat? Ya'll suck."…_

"_Ya need to go home, mister. You've probably got a wife and a couple of kids, don't ya?"…_

Her words rang through his mind for a second before he shook his head.

"No, she was scared,"

"She's a good actress when she wants to be, Alphonse."

"I don't believe you."

Tom sighed and said, "You need proof? Drive us back to the church, and I'll show you."


	14. Author's NOTE

**Hey, Ya'll,**

**I've decided to let my co-writer silent-twilight09 take over the story and expand it on her own. I just don't have the time to write chapters plus they're giving me headaches. So if you want to find the rest of this story then go to silent-twilight09's page. You can find her on my favorite authors. Sorry, about this. Thanks for being great readers!!**

**Bye,**

**Jess**


End file.
